Fate has many faces
by hinagikuko
Summary: AU BV (spielt in DEN 3 Jahren) Nach einem Unfall im GR müssen B und V sich in der Vergangeheit auf Vegeta-sei zurechtfinden... Vegeta genießt nun volle Machtfreiheit während Bulma sich seinen Wünschen unterzuordnen hat. Wie lange kann das gut gehen?
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: DBZ gehört nicht mir, ich glaube mehr gibt's dazu nicht zu sagen.  
  
A/N : Also eine weiter B/V story... lest einfach ...  
  
Fate has many faces  
  
Kapitel 1:  
The beginning  
  
~~~  
  
Wir hängen alle an der Schnur eines Pendels. Wir pendeln – hin und her, in einem ständigem auf und ab, durch die Höhen und Tiefen des Lebens.  
  
Das Pendel lenken zu können, unsere schreckliche Gabe, ein grausames Urteil, das niemals revidiert werden könnte.  
  
Denn es ist unser Schicksal.  
  
Wann war es, da all die anderen Stricke rissen? Wann war es, da die Glückseligkeit ihr Ende fand?  
  
Es gibt keine Erinnerungen an die Zeit davor, nur Legenden.  
  
Eine von ihnen erzählt von Adam und Eva, die glücklich im Garten Eden lebten. Doch Eva wurde verführt, die verbotene Frucht zu essen. Sie hätte es nie tun dürfen!  
  
Denn an jenem Tag, da sie mit Erkenntnis gesegnet aus dem Paradies vertrieben wurden, rissen die Stricke.  
  
Nur eine Schnur ist uns geblieben. Nur diese eine, die uns in diesem kleinem Lande einpfercht. Eingesperrt in die Normen der bestehenden Welt, fesselt sie uns mit der eigenen Moral, hält und in unseren Wertevorstellungen gefangen, macht uns zu Sklaven der Bestimmungen anderer.  
  
So nimmt sie uns unsere Freiheit.  
  
Doch deine größte Angst ist, dass sie zerreißen könnte. Dass du fällst, tiefer und tiefer, in ein fremdes Land, wo andere Gesetze gelten.  
  
Dass du den Boden unter den Füßen verlierst. Dass du plötzlich auf dich selbst gestellt bist. Dass es keinen mehr gibt, der dich auffangen wird. Dass dir die Sicherheit, deine Gewohnheiten genommen wird. Dass du deine liebgewonnen und für selbstverständlich gehaltenen Vorstellungen überdenken musst.  
  
Dass sich deine Fesseln lösen. Dass du noch mehr Freiheit erlangst. Dass du noch mehr Verantwortung übernehmen musst.  
  
Dass du nicht weißt, wie es enden wird und dass du der ewigen Wahrheit ein Stück näher kommst.  
  
Es ist deine größte Angst und deine größte Chance.  
  
~~~  
  
"Weib!!" tönte es durch den Flur und vermieste besagter Person, die gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrem Labor war, sofort die Laune. Der Tag hatte so gut begonnen, und sie hatte vorgehabt, ein Feld, das sie erst vor ein paar Tagen im Weltraum entdeckt hatte, zu erforschen. Nun, das würde sie wohl nach hinten verschieben müssen. Sie wusste genau, wem die Stimme gehörte, was ihr Besitzer wollte – und dass man einem Massenmörder besser Folge leisten sollte, wenn einem an seinem Leben etwas lag.  
  
„Reparier den Gravitationsraum!"erklang die Befehlsstimme wieder.  
  
‚Shit' Der Typ machte sie unendlich nervös, wer wusste, wozu er fähig war? Und diese schwarzen Augen, unendlich tief und kalt, die sie anstarrten und festhielten, ohne auch nur einen seiner Gedanken frei zu lassen... der Grund, weshalb sie ihm so oft wie möglich aus dem Weg ging. Sollte sich doch ihre Mutter um ihn kümmern.  
  
Widerwillig, und gleichzeitig hastig, um ihn nicht noch wütender zu machen, machte sie sich auf zu Vegetas Gravitationsraum. Er stand schweigend in der Mitte des Raumes, musterte sie einen kurzen Augenblick, und deutete stumm auf die zerfledderte Hauptsteuerung. Er sprach sie nicht an, als ob sie seinen Worten zu niedrig war.  
  
Sie unterdrückte eine aufkeimende Wut, und machte sich an die Reparationsarbeiten. ‚Immerhin wird das schnell zu reparieren sein.. Positiv denken...' versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen... Oh, wie er sie mit seinem starrenden Blick nervös machte. Was würde sie dafür geben, ihm mal so gründlich die Meinung zu sagen. Was für ein arrogantes Arschloch er doch war, hier einzuziehen und sich nicht mal zu bedanken! Sie herumzukommandieren und stumme Drohungen auszusprechen! Als ob er der Herr im Hause war! Als ob all dies selbstverständlich war! Und das schlimmste war, dass sie sich dies alles gefallen ließ!! Oh, wenn sie doch nur ein „bisschen"stärker wäre...  
  
Wie er sie nervös und wütend machte, nur indem er sie anstarrte! Sie konnte sich ja noch nicht mal konzentrieren! Wenn sie sich nicht zusammenriss, dann würde bald noch ein Unglück gesche-  
  
piep* Warnung *piep* Das Schiff startet in 5 sec *piep* 5...."  
  
„Scheiße!!"Bulma begann, wie wild die Tasten des Hauptcomputers zu drücken. Das war alles nur seine Schuld. Wie konnte er sie nur so aus der Ruhe bringen! Die Hauptsteuerung begann orange aufzublinken, offensichtlich war etwas bei der Reparatur schief gegangen.  
  
„...4...3...2..."  
  
Der Gravitationsraum begann zu wackeln, erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Vegeta stand unbeeindruckt in der Mitte des Gravitationsraumes, als ging ihn das Geschehen nichts an. Die Tatsache, dass er in einem fehlgesteuerten Raumschiff bald ins Weltall geschleudert wurde, schien ihn völlig kalt zu lassen.  
  
„...1...Start!!!"  
  
Bulma wurde kräftig durchgeschüttelt, bis sie schließlich das Gleichgewicht verlor, unelegant auf den Fußboden landete und verzweifelt Halt suchte. Vegeta zeigte auch daran kein Interesse, und blieb unbeweglich in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Als das Schiff sich mit einem Ruck erhob und in den Himmel schoss verlor Bulma schließlich das Bewusstsein.  
  
***  
  
Au!  
  
Das tat weh!  
  
Was war das? Eine Ohrfeige...  
  
...noch eine...  
  
... gefolgt von einem wütendem „Wach' auf!! Wach' endlich auf!!"...  
  
Bulma kam unsanft wieder zu sich, und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Wo war sie? Wer schrie auf sie ein? Sie stellte fest, dass sie sich leider nicht in ihrem Zimmer befand. Wie schrecklich unbequem sie doch auf dem harten Fußboden des Gravitationsraumes lag. Sie stand auf, setzte sich gegen die Wand gelehnt auf den Fußboden, und inspizierte ihre Schürfwunden.  
  
Langsam setzte ihre Erinnerung wieder ein.  
  
Sie hörte ein ärgerliches „Endlich, wurde auch Zeit ", von dem einzigen Wesen was sich noch auf diesem gottverdammten, im Weltall herumirrenden Raumschiff befand, dem sie sich unverzüglich zu wandte. Vor ihr stand Vegeta, keine Frage, aber er sah irgendwie...ungewohnt aus, stellte sie fest, als sie sich aufsetzte und an die Wand lehnte, um ihn dann genauer zu betrachten. Er war nicht kleiner, er wirkte nicht unschuldiger, oder naiver, und trotzdem hätte sie schwören können, dass er jünger wirkte. Sie wusste nicht genau, ob sie es sich einbildete, aber er wirkte weniger verbittert. Vielleicht waren es aber auch nur seine Gesichtszüge, oder seine Statur, oder beides, aber dieser Vegeta war, obwohl er reif wirkte, sicher nicht älter als 20. Das merkwürdigste aber war sein Schwanz. „Vegeta?"fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die unsicherer klang, als es ihr lieb war, „Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Das will ich ja gerade von dir wissen, sonst würd' ich mir ja nicht die Mühe machen, dich aufzuwecken, Dummkopf."  
  
Nun, seine Stimme und Arroganz hatten sich nicht verändert.  
  
Sie konnte fast fühlen, wie es ihr im Gesicht heiß wurde. Erst weckte er sie brutal auf, sagte ihr nicht, was los ist, und dann beleidigte er sie auch noch!!„Ich bin kein -", begann sie hitzig, bevor ihr Verstand sich einschaltete ‚Das ist es nicht wert. Er ist ein M.A.S.S.E.N.M.Ö.R.D.E.R. Und du bist ganz allein hier mit ihm ... ohne Goku oder sonst jemanden, der ihn davon abhalten könnte, dich umzubringen, dich zu foltern, dich zu vergewaltigen, oder was ihm sonst noch grade einfällt...' Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft sich zu beherrschen, was ihr jedoch nur teilweise gelang.  
  
„Auch egal. Aber falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, dann war ich die letzte Zeit ohnmächtig, und man könnte hinzufügen, dass ich nicht einmal weiß, für wie lange, und deshalb zu keiner Erklärung in der Lage bin." Erwiderte sie ein wenig zu pampig.  
  
Er sah nicht so aus, als ob ihm diese Antwort gefallen hätte, aber er machte noch keine Andeutungen, Gewalt anzuwenden. ‚Oh Dende! Bulma, nimm dich zusammen.'  
  
„So?", antwortete er mit einer spottenden Stimme, und ein überlegendes Hohnlächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Oh, wie sie wünschte es aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen können, anstatt schwach gegen eine Wand gelehnt zu sein. „Du weißt also nicht wieso du plötzlich wie ein dummes, junges Schulmädchen aussiehst? Nicht ,"fügte er mit einem sich breitendem Grinsen hinzu, „dass du sonst nicht auch dumm aussiehst."  
  
Wie lange würde sie seine dummen Kommentare noch aushalten, bis sie ihm die endlich mal die Meinung sagte – und damit ihr Leben besiegelte? ‚Calm down' Sie schluckte einige wohlplatzierten Beleidigungen herunter und betrachtete sich zum ersten Mal. Sie brauchte keinen Spiegel um sagen zu können, dass sie jünger war. An der zarteren Figur, den langen Beine im Vergleich zu ihrem kleineren Oberkörper, den etwas kleineren Brüsten, und der jüngeren Haut, konnte sie dies im Handumdrehen erkennen, schließlich kannte sie ihren Körper. Vegeta hatte er vermutlich vor allem an ihren Gesichtszügen erkannt.  
  
Sie sah Vegeta verwirrt an, der sie erwartungsvoll ansah. „Ich versteh' das nicht,"sagte Bulma einfach, „Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig?"  
  
Vegeta sah nicht zufrieden aus. Aber er beantwortete ihre Frage: „3 Stunden."  
  
Hmm... dass hilf nicht viel weiter. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was vorgefallen war, aber sie war entschlossen es herauszufinden. Sie stand auf und wendete sich an den Computer. Es war doch alles sehr merkwürdig... sie war jünger, und Vegeta war auch jünger ... einen Versuch war es wert: „Computer, welches Datum schreiben wir heute?"  
  
„4. Juni 748"  
  
„748?!?"rief Bulma schockiert. Vegeta hatte dies auch nicht erwartet, versteckte dies aber geschickt. Seine Überraschung konnte man nur an seinen hochgezogen Augenbrauen erkennen. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Sie lebten im Jahre 765!! – oder sie hatten dort gelebt. „Wie ist das nur passiert?"  
  
Die Frage war mehr an sich selbst gerichtet als an Vegeta, der ihr aber eine ungewollte „Antwort"gab: „Woher sollte ich das wissen? Du bist hier die Wissenschaftlerin, der einzige Grund, dass du noch lebst. Und du erfüllst besser deinen Zweck, ansonsten werd' ich mir den Entschluss, dich am Leben, noch mal anders überlegen."  
  
Sie schluckte. Jetzt wusste sie wenigstens, wo sie stand. Die Wissenschaftlerin – und vermutlich bald auch seine persönliche Sklavin, wenn das so weiter ging – von der er sich, sobald er jemand anderes fand, entledigen würde. Doch sie war nicht dumm genug, um zu glauben, dass Vegeta ohne sie auskommen könnnte.  
  
„Achja?"fragte sie, genug war genug. „Du glaubst, du könntest mir vorschreiben, was ich zu tun habe? Mein Leben und den Zweck meines Lebens bestimmen? Da hast du dich aber gewaltig geirrt. Töte mich doch! Mal schauen wie du auf einem Schiff, dessen Steuerung dir nicht bekannt ist, und dazu noch in der Vergangenheit, klarkommst... ganz zu schweige davon, wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzukommen.."  
  
Schneller als sie auch nur blinzeln konnte, packte Vegeta sie an den Schultern und drückte sie gegen die Wand.  
  
„Ahhh"schrie sie, vor Schmerz und vor Überraschung. Er hielt sie fest, zu fest. Und seine Augen waren so kalt, sie schimmerten vor kalter Wut.  
  
„Dummes Mädchen,"sagte Vegeta, kalt und gefasst, während er ihre Haare mit einer spöttisch fürsorglich Handbewegung aus ihrem Gesicht strich, als ob sie wirklich ein dummes, naives Schulmädchen wäre, um das man sich kümmern müsste und der man alles 3 mal erklären musste. Wie konnte er es wagen! „Fass' mich nicht an!"fauchte sie.  
  
„Oh? Und was willst du daran ändern? Hmm?"fragte er mit seiner höhnischen Stimme. Er wusste genau, dass er es war, der hier bestimmte. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, sie fühlte seinen Körper ganz nah dem ihrigen (und sie weigerte sich schlichtweg die in ihr aufströmende Wärme irgendjemanden –nicht einmal sich selbst- einzugestehen) und sagte mit dieser bedrohlichen Stimme: „Weißt du, ich muss dich ja nicht unbedingt umbringen... es gibt andere, besser Wege, dich leiden zu lassen, bis du um den Tod bettelst... Schau' mal, wie ein wenig Schmerz deine Einstellung ändern könnte.."Eine kurze Handbewegung, und ihr Blut begann aus einer langen, tiefen Schnittwunde am linken Oberarm zu quillen.  
  
„Ahh", schrie sie, in einem Schrei der Schmerz und Überraschung vereinte. Sie starrte ungläubig auf die neue, durchaus tiefe Wunde und dann auf Vegeta, in dessen Gesicht sie wieder sein Höhngrinsen vorfand. Er begann ihren rechten, noch unverletzten Oberarm leicht zu streicheln. „Ich denke, ich habe mich deutlich ausgedrückt. Du machst, was ich dir sage, oder du trägst die Konsequenzen,"er drückte sie härter gegen die Wand, und sie unterdrückte einen Schrei nur mit Mühe. „Und eine kleine Schnittwunde ist nicht im Vergleich zu dem, was ich noch so auf Lager habe. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"  
  
Bulma starrte Vegeta ungläubig an, brachte aber schnell ein Nicken hervor. „Sag' es laut,"flüsterte er, „Du wirst alles machen, was ich dir sage, verstanden?"  
  
„Ja", erwiderte sie einfach. Was gab' es noch zu sagen? Was hatte sie für eine Wahl?  
  
„Gut,"sagte er, lockerte seinen Druck, und ließ sie schließlich zu Boden plumpsen, wo sie fassungslos liegen blieb. „Dann erwarte ich, dass du herausfindest, was passiert ist. Mach dich an die Arbeit, folge mir."und damit ging er aus dem Raum, in den Cockpit.  
  
Bulmas gesamter Oberarm war jetzt rot vor blut und tat verdammt weh. Aber was am meisten weh tat, war Vegetas Verhalten. So sehr sie seine Gewalttätigkeit gefürchtet hatte, hatte sie es sich doch nie so real vorgestellt. Was hatte sie sich eigentlich gedacht? Sie stand langsam auf, ging aber zuerst ins Badezimmer um ihren Arm zu verbinden, bevor sie Vegeta in den Cockpit folgte.  
  
Warum hatte sie ihn damals bloß bei sich aufgenommen? Was für eine naive, kindische Vorstellung er würde, wenn er ein friedliches „Zuhause"fand eine Art inneren Frieden finden. Was für ein einfältiger Gedanke die liebvollen Menschen die ihn umgaben würden auf ihn abfärben und auch nur eine kleinste Verhaltungsänderung hervorrufen. Welch ein törichter Einfall zu glauben selbst dafür sorgen zu müssen, dass er nicht gelangweilt ganze Städte dem Erdboden gleich macht, anstatt Goku diese Sorge zu überlassen.  
  
Doch wie arglos sie doch noch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war, zu glauben, dass dies all die Gründe waren, weshalb sie ihn eingeladen hat, und das tief in ihr versteckte Wissen, dass es dort noch andere, umso gefährlichere Gründe gab, zu leugnen ohne sich dessen überhaupt bewusst zu sein. Wie töricht von ihr! Es ist ja soviel einfacher, bequemer die Gefahr zu ignorieren. Doch wenn sie dann zuschlägt, dann trifft die unerwartete Gefahr doppelt so stark, und es ist zu spät, sich zu rüsten....  
  
***  
  
Vegeta wartete ungeduldig im Cockpit. Weshalb brauchte das Weib so lange? Hatte er sich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt? Doch, das hatte er, dachte er mit einem selbstzufrieden Grinsen. Ihr Schock war so einfach von ihrem schmerzverzehrten Gesicht abzulesen. Und es war nur eine mini Schnittwunde... es war so einfach, sie seinem Willen zu bändigen, und so amüsant zu sehen, wie sie versuchte ihre Wut zu unterdrücken. Oh ja, sie würde ihren Platz bald lernen.  
  
Oh, er hatte sie beobachtete. Und je öfter er sie und ihre augenfällige Freude am Leben betrachtete, desto mehr wollte er ihre einfältigen, lächerlichen Träumen von Liebe zerstören. Je mehr er ihre jämmerlichen Bemühungen sich einzubilden, dass das pure Böse nicht existierte und an das Gute in jedem Lebewesen zu glauben, beobachtete, desto mehr wollte er sie sich winden vor Schmerzen der Erkennung sehen. Tatsächlich existierte das Böse in ihrem eigenen Haus.  
  
Endlich kam sie. Sie hatte ihren Arm bandagiert. Deshalb die Verspätung. Er überlegte, ob er ihren anderen Arm auch noch aufschlitzen sollte um sie zu bestrafen, entschied aber dagegen. Er wollte endlich wissen, was passiert ist, und ein weiterer aufgeschlitzter Arm würde ihm nicht weiter helfen. Er hatte später genug Zeit, sie gefügig zu machen.  
  
„Du bist spät"bemerkte er einfach, und beobachtete mit Vergnügen die in ihr aufsteigende Panik. Er roch ihre Angst. Sie deutete stumm auf ihren Arm und er nickte zum Zeichen das Verständnis, sie schien ein wenig Selbstvertauen zu fassen, und fragte mit einer zitternden Stimme: „Ist.. ist irgendetwas Auffälliges passiert?"  
  
„Wenn du es als auffällig bezeichnet, dass wir durch eine Art blauen Orkan geflogen sind."  
  
„Blauer Orkan?? ..Oh nein!!"Komisch, wie schnell sich ihre Stimmung ändert. Vor einem Augenblick stand sie vor Angst zitternd vor ihm, jetzt stellte sie ihm schon wieder fragen. „Was genau ist passiert?"  
  
„Das Schiff flog auf ein blaues Nebelgebilde zu. Es wurde von einem blauen Glanz ergriffen – und das war's, "antwortete Vegeta gelangweilt.  
  
Nun hatte Bulma eine gute Vorstellung, was passiert war. Vermutlich waren sie durch ein zeitverzerrendes Feld geflogen. Sie hatte dieses erst vor einigen Tagen entdeckt – und noch wenig Zeit gehabt es zu erforschen. Alles, was sie wusste war, dass dieses Feld im Weltraum herumschwirrte... es schien sich zu bewegen, jedoch war es ihr noch nicht gelungen seine Flugbahnen vorauszusehen. Es bewirkte, dass die Personen, die durch dieses Feld flogen, in eine andere Zeit versetzt wurde und dass der Körper dieser Personen die Form des Ichs der entsprechenden Zeit annimmt. Die wahren Personen aus dieser Zeit verschwinden. Das bedeutet im Klartext, dass es keinen zweiten Vegeta und keine zweite Bulma in dieser Zeit gab. Sonst wusste sie nur noch die sehr beruhigende Tatsache, dass alles, was sie in dieser Zeit machten, keine Auswirkung auf ihre Realität haben würde. Es könnte aber ein Paralleluniversum entstehen.  
  
Bulma berichtete Vegeta alles was sie wusste. Sie begann vorsichtig, mit einer zitternden Stimme, doch je mehr sie redete, desto mehr Selbstvertrauen fasste sie. Sie redete zu viel und wusste zu wenig für Vegetas Geschmack. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange man sich in dieser Zeit aufhalten konnten, noch wann, wie und ob sie überhaupt zurückkehren konnte.  
  
Bulma seufzte. „Ich schlage vor, wir landen auf einem Planeten mit hohem Entwicklungsstand, so dass ich die vorhandenen Labors nutzen kann um dieses Feld zu erforschen. Wohin fliegen wir?"  
  
„Woher soll ich das wissen?"  
  
Sie sah ihn ungläubig an, und, wie er mit einem Grinsen feststellte, unterdrückte eine Bemerkung. „Ok,"seufzte sie. „Computer, in welchem Quadranten befinden wir uns?"  
  
„Quadrant III"  
  
„Quadrant III?"Ihr Schiff war wirklich schnell – noch schneller als sie gedacht hätte „Computer, welchen Kurs nehmen wir?"  
  
„Kurs auf Vegeta-sei, Quadrant III, Galaxis AS105800, Koordinaten ZU8752- DE9104"  
  
***  
  
„Auf Vegeta-sei?!?"Das konnte Bulma nicht glauben. Sie wollte es nicht glauben. Es war schlimmer, als in der Vergangenheit gefangen zu sein, mit dem Körper einer 15-jährigen herumzulaufen und von Vegeta abhängig zu sein und sich von ihm zu bedrohen lassen. Und da hatte sie gedacht, es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen... wie sehr man sich doch irren kann. Sie sollte auf einem Planeten voll blutrünstiger Saiyajin leben? Das würde sie nicht zulassen.  
  
„Computer, ändere den -"Kurs hatte sie anordnen wollen, doch Vegeta unterbrach sie mit seiner bestimmenden Stimme, die keine Widerrede duldete: „Wir landen auf Vegeta-sei,"sagte er bestimmt, und wand sich dann an den Computer. „Computer, wann erreichen wir Vegeta-sei?"  
  
„Landung in einer Stunde."  
  
Das war zu viel für Bulma. Sie würde tatsächlich auf einem Planeten voller Saiyajin leben müssen. „Oh nein,"flüsterte sie. Ihre Beine begann zu zittern, bis sie schließlich nachgaben und sie zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag auf den Boden plumpste. Sie fühlte sich so kraftlos.  
  
Sie hatte Angst – Todesangst. Erst Vegeta, und dann eine ganze Horde voller Saiyajin. Vegeta brauchte immerhin ihr technisches Verständnis, er würde sie nicht grundlos ums Leben bringen. Aber diese Saiyajin würden sie ohne Nachdenken töten. Für wie lange würde sie dort überleben?  
  
‚Vielleicht sollte ich lieber gleich Selbstmord begehen, dann erspare ich mir wenigsten die Schmerzen,' dachte sie verzweifelt. Wenn Vegeta nicht da gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie längst angefangen zu weinen. Sie hatte ein so schönes Leben gehabt. Sie war eine der schönsten, intelligentesten Frau auf der Erde, hatte sie liebenden Eltern, gute Freunde und ein aufregendes Leben. Sie hatte noch so viel zu erleben. Und sie war noch nicht einmal verheiratet!  
  
Und jetzt sollte es alles aus sein? Mit einem Schicksalsschlag sollte es alles aus sein? Morgens das perfekte Leben, mittags auf dem Weg zur Hölle und abends im Fegefeuer? Das war einfach nicht fair.  
  
Hatte sie Überlebenschancen? Und wenn ja, welche? Sie war schwach und noch dazu weiblich, hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung von Vegeta-seis Gesellschaftssystem und die Tatsache, ein Mensch zu sein, half ihr sicherlich nicht weiter. Was sollte sie bloß machen?  
  
„Weib,"bestimmte Vegeta, der ihrem Gemütszustand offensichtlich keine weitere Beachtung schenkte, „du wirst als technischer Sklave im Palast arbeiten. So hast du Zugang zu den benötigten Mitteln um deine Forschungen zu betreiben. Du wirst mich von jetzt an mit „Prinz Vegeta"anreden, und dich vor mir und der königlichen Familie verbeugen. Deine Aufseher wirst du mit „Meister"anreden und dich immer respektvoll benehmen. Das heißt du wirst keinem Saiyajin in die Augen blicken, und nur sprechen, wenn du angesprochen wirst. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"  
  
Und zu allen Überschuss musste sie auch noch Vegeta ohne murren ertragen! Bulma schaute nicht einmal auf, um sein triumphierendes Grinsen zu sehen. Sie nickte und gab ein leise „ja"von sich. Ihre Augen fühlten sich so viel wohler auf den Fußboden gerichtet. Oh, wie sie ihn hasste. War er jetzt zufrieden? Sklavin... Was für eine Erniedrigung. Innerlich kochte sie vor Wut, aber was hatte sie zu sagen?  
  
Vegeta war jedoch noch lange nicht mit ihrer Antwort zufrieden. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, packte unsanft ihr Kinn, zwang sie, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken und fragte: „Ja wer?"  
  
„Ja wer?"wiederholte sie zornig in einem unkontrollierten (und ziemlich dummen) Gefühlsausbruch. Sein Gesicht war kalt, völlig gefühllos, und schrie förmlich, dass er überlegen war. „Wir sind noch nicht auf Vegeta- sei!"  
  
Vegetas Lippen verzogen sich erneut zu einem spöttisch, überlegenden Grinsen. Als ob er die Situation außerordentlich komisch fand. Er streichelte erneut ihren rechten, noch unverletzten Oberarm, lehnte sich vor und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Dies ist genau der richtige Zeitpunkt, deinen Platz zu lernen und mir Respekt zu zeigen. Zu lange benimmst du dich schon respektlos. Und – es sei denn du willst die schmerzvollen Konsequenzen tragen-", er erhöhte den Druck auf ihren Oberarm,"wirst du meinen Forderungen Folge leisten, egal was du davon hältst. Deine Meinung ist hier nicht gewollt. Ist das klar?"  
  
Sie nickte wieder stumm, unfähig, ihre Situation ganz zu begreifen. „Ja... ja Prinz Vegeta."Vegeta schien damit zufrieden zu sein und erhob sich wieder. „Steh' auf und stell' dich da hinten an die Wand."  
  
Sie gehorchte ihm tatsächlich. Sie erhob sich langsam, ging ein paar Schritte und lehnte sich dann gegen die Wand. Wie konnte sie nur so tief sinken? Wie konnte sie das zulassen? Sie hätte ihm die Meinung sagen sollen, ihn anschreien, was er für ein Arschloch war... und die Konsequenzen tragen. Sie hätte die Schmerzen ertragen sollen, ihn sie umbringen lassen sollen, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht.  
  
Würdet ihr anders reagieren? Natürlich nicht. Was ist schon die Würde im Vergleich zu einem Leben, in dem noch Hoffnung besteht?  
  
Und sie hatte Hoffnung. Vielleicht, vielleicht, würde sie dies überleben und tatsächlich einen Weg zurückfinden. Für ihre Freunde, für ihre Eltern, für sich selbst. Die Vorstellung, dass sie für immer auf Vegeta-sei bleiben müsste war einfach zu schrecklich. Es war zu grausam. Es war einfach unvorstellbar. Sie würde solange forschen, bis sie einen Weg zurück in ihre Zeit gefunden hatte. Sie würde einen Weg finden.  
  
„Ich spreche jetzt mit meinem Vater. Du hältst dich still im Hintergrund, verstanden?"  
  
Bulma schluckte. „Verstanden."Sie hasste Vegeta, seinen Vater, hasste Vegeta-sei und die dort herrschende Hierarchie. Und sie verfluchte ihre eigene Naivität.  
  
Vegeta wendete sich der Steuerung zu und stellte die Verbindung zu Vegeta- sei her. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien ein junger Saiyajin der zu zittern begann als er den Prinzen erblickte. Vegeta knurrte etwas, aber sie verstand kein Wort. Wenn das überhaupt Wörter waren, die er da sprach. Dies musste die Sprache der Saiyajin sein. Apropros... sie hatte sich noch gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie sie die Saiyajins verstehen würde. Und warum sprach Vegeta eigentlich ihre Sprache? Sie würde ihn später fragen.  
  
Der Saiyajin antwortete mit einer seltsamen Folge von Lauten, verbeugte sich und drückte eine Taste auf der Steuerung vor ihm. Der Bildschirm wurde für einen Augenblick schwarz, dann zeigte er einen weiteren Saiyajin. Er verbeugte sich und verschwand.  
  
Ein ältere und größere Version von Vegeta erschien auf dem Bildschirm – der König. Vegeta begann zu reden und die Fragen seines Vaters zu beantworten. Sie verstand kein Wort. Was hätte sie dafür gegeben, um der Unterhaltung zuhören zu können...  
  
Der König sah genauso aus, wie sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte – er besaß ein starke Ähnlichkeit zu Vegeta und harte Gesichtszüge, in denen sich Hohn, Hochmut, Selbstsicherheit, Stolz und weitere für Vegeta typische Eigenschaften wiederspiegelten. Er war ältere und größer als Vegeta, doch er schien weniger verbittert und entschlossen zu sein.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte sie den auf ihr ruhenden Blick des Königs – und der gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Er sah sie an wie... einen Besitz, wie ein Tier, das zum Verkauf angeboten war. Entschied er, was mit ihr geschehen würde? Sie blickte auf den Boden, machte das, was Vegeta ihr gesagt hatte.  
  
Glücklicherweise schenkte der König Bulma keine weitere Beachtung, das Gespräch wurde bald beendet und der Bildschirm wurde wieder schwarz. Vegeta setzte sich auf einen der 2 Stühle des Cockpits.  
  
Sie musste einfach wissen, worum es ging. „Ve- Prinz Vegeta, was hast du ihm denn erzählt?"  
  
Er drehte sich wütend um. „Und was geht dich das an? Sprich nur, wenn du angesprochen wirst."  
  
„Aber Ve.. Prinz Vegeta,"versuchte sie, „Ich muss doch wissen, was du über mich sagst, damit sich unser beiden Aussagen decken."  
  
„Als ob jemand deinen Gebrabbel Beachtung schenken würde. Aber fein: Es ging vor allem um den Verlauf der Eroberungsmission der Planeten Asita und Quiklo. Und dass ich dich aufgrund deiner technischen Fähigkeiten als Überbleibsel des Planeten Asita als Sklave behalten habe."  
  
„Wird er nicht bemerken, dass ich menschlich bin?"  
  
„Ja, ich habe erzählt dass du dort auch ein Sklave warst,"antwortete er gleichgültig. „Und jetzt halt deine Klappe."  
  
Es machte ohnehin keinen Unterschied mehr. Langsam war ihr wirklich egal was Vegeta so über sie erzählte. Es fiel ihr immer noch schwer zu glauben dass sie für die nächste Zeit ein Sklave sein müsste. Zum Teufel, es fiel ihr schwer zu glauben, dass sie überhaupt auf Vegeta-sei leben müsste. Doch langsam fand sie sich damit ab. Sie würde das Beste aus der Situation machen – und das bedeutete Vegeta aus dem Weg gehen und soviel wie möglich im Labor sitzen, um so schnell wie möglich aus der Situation herauszukommen.  
  
„Vegeta?"fragte sie zögernd. „Wie soll ich eigentlich die Sprache verstehen?"  
  
„Weib,"schrie Vegeta aufgebracht und formte einen Ki-Ball in seiner Hand. „Wenn ich sage, du sollst die Klappe halten, dann hältst du sie, kapiert? Wenn wir auf dem Planeten ankommen, wird sich eine Sklavin um dich kümmern. Jetzt sei still und setz dich auf den 2. Stuhl. Wir landen bald."  
  
Sie beeilte sich, seiner Aufforderung zu folgen. Was er ihr für eine Angst einjagte. Es war doch nur eine kleine Frage. Aber er hielt sie wohl für nicht würdig genug um zu wissen was auf sie zukam. Wie konnte er es wagen? Wie konnte er es wagen, sie wie eine einfache Sklavin zu behandeln? Wie konnte er es wagen sich für so viel besser zu halten, nur weil er stärker war? Wie konnte er es wagen sich auch nicht ein bisschen dankbar zu zeigen dafür, dass er das letzte Jahr auf Kosten ihrer Familie bei ihnen gelebt hatte? Wie konnte er es wagen sie zu bedrohen und zu verletzen? Wie konnte er es wagen sich über sie lustig zu machen?  
  
Wut und Angst wechselten sich schnell ab. Der Grund für ihre Stimmungswechsel. Sie beiden wuchsen ständig, und mal war das eine größer als das andere. Mit jeder Demütigung die er ihr zufügte wuchs ihre Angst, denn wer wusste was er ihr antun würde, wenn sie sich ihm wiedersetzen würde? Doch gleichzeitig wuchs auch ihre Wut. Wie konnte er es wagen?  
  
Und so saß sie, vor Wut und Angst zitternd und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, bis die vertraute Stimme des Computers erklang.  
  
„Fertigmachen zur Landung. Eindrang in die Atmosphäre in 3 Minuten."  
  
***  
  
Vegeta sah aus dem Fenster den Planeten der seit 15 Jahren nicht mehr existierte. Er fühlte nichts. Auch als ihm der Computer mitteilte, dass er die nächste Zeit auf Vegeta-sei leben würde, hatte er nichts empfunden. Und er war selber erstaunt darüber.  
  
Er hatte gedacht, dass sich das ändern würde, wenn er den Planeten sah, aber er hatte sich geirrt. Er würde auf Vegeta-sei leben – seinem Heimatplaneten, den er seit 15 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte und er empfand... nichts? Keine Freude, keine Trauer, noch nicht einmal Wut. Es war sein Heimatplanet gewesen – er war dort aufgewachsen. Aber seit 15 Jahren hatte er keine Heimat mehr... und jetzt, wo er sie wiedersah empfand er nichts.  
  
Als er von der Zerstörung Vegeta-seis erfahren hatte, hatte er geglaubt, dass der Planet einem Meteoriten zum Opfer gefallen war. Die Welt, in der er bisher gelebt hatte, war wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammengefallen. Durch einen leisen Windstoß, durch eine Laune der Natur... Er hatte so viele Planeten in Staub aufgehen lassen, doch er hätte nie gedacht, dass ein ähnliches Schicksal seinem Planeten ereilen könnte. Was hatte er damals gefühlt? Nur Wut – das einzig erlaubte Gefühl für einen Saiyajin – auf alles und jeden. Was hatten die Naturgewalten sich erlaubt?  
  
Für Trauer war kein Platz gewesen, oder zumindest glaubte er das. Ein Saiyajin benimmt sich nicht wie ein verwöhntes Menschenkind, das erfahren hat, dass seine Eltern gestorben sind. Menschenkinder fallen in Schockzustände ... weinen bis ihnen die Augen ausfallen ... verfallen in Depressionen ... und dann sind da die Leute, die alles Erdenkliche tun, um ihnen zu helfen. Wie erbärmlich!  
  
Ein Saiyajin sorgte dafür, dass er gar nicht erst etwas aufbaute, was man ihm wegnehmen könnte – keine enge Beziehung zu den Eltern und keine Freunde, deren Tod ihn groß bekümmern könnten. Ein Saiyaijin schlug sich allein durch die Welt, stand auf eigenen Beinen. Liebe war ein Wort, dass man nur auf anderen Planeten zu hören bekam - auf Vegeta-sei wurde es nicht ausgesprochen. Bünde kamen zwar vor, waren aber selten und wurden als die größte Schwäche eines Kämpfers angesehen. Auf Vegeta-sei gab es keinen, der sich um einen kümmerte, wenn man Probleme hatte. So waren die Grundsätze dort: Man kümmerte sich nur um sich selbst, eroberte Planeten, und hielt sich strikt an die auf Vegeta-sei herrschende Rangordnung.  
  
Aber ein Heimatplanet lässt sich nicht so einfach verschmerzen und schon gar nicht ersetzen. Und geholfen hatte ihm auch keiner, nicht dass er dessen Hilfe angenommen hätte. Er "lebte"forthin bei Frieza...  
  
Frieza...  
  
Er hatte ihn schon immer gehasst. Sein einziges Lebensziel war gewesen, zu überleben um Frieza irgendwann töten zu können. Er stellte sich Friezas Tod vor.. wie er sich rächen würde, wie er ihm alles heimzahlen würden. Wie er Frieza quälen würde, er hörte Friezas Schmerzensschreie, wie er winseln würde, wie er ihn anflehen würde, wie er um den Tod betteln würde...  
  
Diese Rachegedanken hatte Kakarott erfüllt, ein naiver 3.-Klassen- Idiot, der nie unter Frieza zu leiden hatte, erst etwas von Saiyajin gehört hatte, als er 24 war, und bis heute keine Ahnung hatte, was das überhaupt hieß. Natürlich- dieser komische Super Saiyajin aus der Zukunft, der eigentlich gar keiner sein konnte, hatte Frieza getötet. Aber der eigentliche Kampf hatte auf Namek statt gefunden. Der Kampf, den Kakarott für sich entschieden hatte. Der Kampf, in dem Kakarott Frieza getötet haben könnte.. aber der Idiot war zu gutmütig! Und Vegeta hatte es nicht gekonnte, da er zu schwach war. Doch Kakarott war stärker als er, stärker als der Prinz der Saiyajin. Natürlich hasste Vegeta Kakarott bis aufs Blut.  
  
Doch Vegeta-sei war nicht mehr seine Heimat und er fühlte sich nicht mehr mit dem Planeten verbunden. Er war nur der Planet, auf dem er seine Kindheit – das Wort hatte er auf der Erde gelernt – verbracht hatte.  
  
Dies war seine Bestimmung. König der Saiyajin. Und es interessierte ihn nicht mal. Als König hatte man viele Verpflichtungen. Man musste auf dem Planeten bleiben und die inneren Probleme klären. Man war der stärkste Saiyajin, kam aber so gut wie gar nicht zum Kämpfen. Kurzum, König zu sein war eine völlige Zeitverschwendung.  
  
Er war heimatlos und so gab es wirklich nichts mehr, dass man ihm wegnehmen konnte. Bis auf seinen Stolz – aber den hatte ihm nicht einmal Frieza wegnehmen können...  
  
„Eindrang in die Atmosphäre in einer Minute."  
  
A/N : wäre nett wenn ihr reviewen würdet, sagt mir, was ihr hiervon haltet (bitte!!) 


	2. The first troublesome days

A\N : Okay, also es hat mich zwar keiner drauf angesprochen, aber mir fiel ein, dass ich vergessen habe, etwas zu erwähnen: Ich weiß, dass es im Anime so dargestellt wird und auch in vielen fanfiction so übernommen wurde, dass Vegeta-sei zerstört wurde, als Vegeta noch klein war. Ich gehe von dem Manga aus, in dem gar keine Reference zu Vegetas Alter, als sein Heimatplanet zerstört wurde gemacht wird und habe mir überlegt, dass Vegeta- sei zerstört wurde als Vegeta 18 war. Also es ist ja ne A/U story :) In der timeline, in der Bulma und Vegeta gelandet sind, ist Vegeta 16 und Bulma 1 ½ Jahre jünger.  
  
Dann wollte ich natürlich allen meinen Reviewern danken :)  
  
@Mangafan : Ich hoffe, der weitere Verlauf ist in deinem Interesse und spannend genug, deine Neugier zu erhalten ;)  
  
@jade : Dein Kommentar, dass es bei deutschen fics am Anfang meistens wenig reviews gibt, hat mich echt aufgebaut. Also danke noch mal. Im übrigen bin ich auch der Meinung, dass es viel zu viele angefangene stories gibt. Ist teilweise richtig schade, weil es auch oft vielversprechende stories sind. Na ja, ich werde mir Mühe geben, diese fic zu beenden :) Ich werde jedenfalls nicht mit einer neuen fic anfangen, während ich noch an der hier schreibe.  
  
@Elaine : Veggie wird irgendwann ein bisschen freundlicher... aber im Moment wird er erst mal unfreundlicher. Er muss dann später vieles bei Bulma wieder gut machen. Sie vergibt zwar schnell, aber sie hat ein gutes Gedächtnis ... ja, Bulma tut mir auch irgendwie leid, aber sie muss halt durch ein wenig was durchgehen, um Vegeta zu bekommen ... sie hat ja einen starken Charakter, sonst würde Vegeta sie niemals wählen. Sie muss ihren starken Charakter aber erst mal beweisen, sie muss das halt aushalten. Es wird eine Weile abwärts für sie gehen...  
  
@Anonym : Also, der nächste teil kam nicht sofort.. aber er kam... also ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden. Also der böse Vegeta findet böse sein im Moment ziemlich cool und ziemlich amüsant, und wird demzufolge noch böser... bis es ihn tatsächlich interessiert, dass Bulma böse sein ziemlich uncool und unlustig findet ;). Also um deine Frage zu beantworten, sie kommen natürlich zusammen (ist ja ne B/V) aber Vegeta wandelt sich nicht von heute auf morgen (wird ja eigentlich auch in der Cell-Saga und der Buu-saga deutlich) . Ich hoffe, dieser Teil ist nach deinem Geschmack.  
  
@Majin Micha : Also ich hoffe, dieser teil gefällt dir. Und ich hoffe, ich sehe bald einen neuen Teil deiner story :)  
  
Dann will ich mal nicht weiter aufhalten:  
  
Fate has many faces  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
The first troublesome days  
  
~~~  
  
„Glauben sie an den Zufall? Es gibt ihn nicht! Unser eingeengtes  
Tagesbewusstsein lässt uns einfache Gesetzmäßigkeiten, die unser aller Schicksal bestimmen, allzu leicht übersehen. Nur selten erfassen wir die  
großen Zusammenhänge und haben oftmals im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den  
Überblick verloren, wenn es darum geht, die Regie in und hinter den „Dingen"zu erkennen. So steuern wir beispielsweise in Geschehnissen, die gerade in diesem Augenblick, an diesem Punkt unseres Schicksalsweges, große  
Bedeutung für uns haben – und nennen dann das, was auf uns zukommt,  
Zufall."  
  
„Zufall ist, wenn zusammenkommt, was zusammengehört"  
  
Aus: „Kraftzentrale Unterbewusstsein"(Erhard F. Freitag)  
  
~~~  
  
Die Landung war weicher gewesen, als Bulma erwartet hatte. Sie war noch froh, dass Vegeta bei ihr war. Seine blaue Aura umgab sie jetzt, damit sie sich in der hohen Schwerkraft bewegen konnte. Es beruhigte sie ungemein, dass es auf diesem Planeten jemanden gab, den sie kannte, und an den sie sich im Notfall richten konnte.  
  
„Halte dich still hinter mir und mache nur das, wozu du aufgefordert wirst."Vegeta ging zur Tür, öffnete diese und betrat, kurz vor Bulma, den Planeten, den er seit 15 Jahren nicht gesehen hatte.  
  
‚Wow...' dachte Bulma. Es hatten sich an die 500 Saiyajin versammelt, die alle beim Anblick ihres Prinzen auf die Knie fielen. ‚Mein Gott... kein Wunder, dass er so ein Ego hat.' Und erst das Schloss... so stellte sie sich das Schloss Draculas vor. Riesig und vollständig in schwarzen Stein gehauen, der gefährlich, bedrohlich glänzte.  
  
Sie besah sich die Menge genauer. Saiyajins soweit das Auge reichte. Vermutlich "durften"Sklaven an dieser Huldigung nicht teilnehmen. Die Menge ließ eine Gasse frei, durch die Vegeta und sie gingen, bis sie schließlich das Ende selbiger erreichten.  
  
Dort stand der König, imposant und arrogant. Vegeta nickte kurz, sagte einige, ihr unverständlichen Worte, und winkte dann der vermutlich einzigen Sklavin in Sichtweite. Vegeta gab einen Befehl und wendete sich dann an sie. „Folge ihr."  
  
Die Sklavin errichtete ein Schutzfeld, ging Richtung Schloss und Bulma folgte ihr. Nun würde kommen, was kommen musste.  
  
***  
  
Dieses Schloss war... unglaublich. Einfach unglaublich. Noch nie hatte Bulma so etwas gesehen. Es gehörte nicht zu den Plätzen in denen sie sich gerne aufhielt. Es war so düster und bedrohlich – die Wände waren vollständig in schwarz und alles schimmerte in einem rötlich Licht, dass durch die enormen Fenster viel. Es gab scheinbar unendlich viele Gänge, die alle gleich aussahen, und in denen sich zahlreiche Türen befanden. Die Decke war unglaublich hoch, und auf dem Fußboden lag eine Art roter Teppich, das einzige Schmuckstück in den Gängen, der dem Schloss einen edlen Anschein gab.  
  
Wie lange würde sie hier bleiben müssen?  
  
Sie betrachtete sich ihre Begleiterin. Sie sah aus wie ein Mensch, bis auf ihre himmelblaue Hautfarbe. Ihre Haut sah einfach perfekt aus und ihre weiblichen Züge waren stark ausgeprägt, doch sie wirkt zierlich und zerbrechlich. Sie war wunderschön, fast wie eine lebendige Porzellanpuppe.  
  
Doch sie trug beschmutzte Küchenkleidung. Und ihre Gesichtzüge spiegelten Trauer und doch versteckte Intelligenz wieder. Was wohl hinter ihren glasklaren Augen, die ins Leere blickten lag?  
  
„Uhmmm..... Hi! Ich bin Bulma. Wie heißt du?"Nun.. ein Versuch konnte nicht schaden.  
  
„Kara", sagte das Mädchen abwesend.  
  
Dieses Mädchen wollte ihre Trauer offensichtlich für sich behalten. Was dieses Mädchen wohl durchgegangen ist? Sie hatte ihren Schmerz anscheinend tief in sich verschlossen. Und Bulma konnte das gut verstehen. Was konnten Worte schon ausrichten? Sie würden ihr nicht helfen, ihre Lage nicht um das geringste verändern.  
  
Sie erreichten eine schwere Tür, die Kara öffnete. Sie betraten eine weißen, leeren Raum, an dessen Wänden eine durchgehende Ablage befestigt war, auf der jeden Meter eine Spritze lag. ‚Offensichtlich für den Massenbetrieb ausgerichtet.'  
  
„Ähm... T'schuldigung, könntest du mir bitte sagen, was mit mir geschehen wird?"  
  
„Dir wird eine Substanz eingespritzt,"antwortete das Mädchen abwesend, gelangweilt, als spreche sie auf ein Tonband. „Diese sorgt dafür, dass du verschiedene Sprachen sprechen und verstehen kannst. Weiterhin sorgt sie dafür, dass du dich auf Vegeta-sei, und nur auf Vegeta-sei, trotz der hohen Schwerkraft bewegen kannst. Danach bekommst du das Outfit, dass alle Sklaven, die im Palast arbeiten, tragen und schließlich wird dir dein Schlafplatz gezeigt. "  
  
Aha! Das erklärte einiges. Kara führt sie zu einer Ablage, legte Bulmas Arm darauf und griff eine, mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit gefüllten, Spritze. Alles geschah wieder in vollständiger Stille.  
  
Ein kurzer Pieks in den Oberarm.. und schon war es vorbei. ‚Das lief besser, als ich erwartet hatte.' Sie fühlte sich ganz normal, so, als ob gar nichts passiert wäre. ‚Faszinierend. Das muss ich mir später genauer ansehen... wenigstens ist dieser Höllentrip interessant. Und ich lerne auch gleich was über Vegetas Vergangenheit.'  
  
Kara brachte sie in den nächsten Raum, der Bulma an ein luxuriöses, großes Badezimmer erinnerte. Hier waren viele Sklaven beschäftigt. Kara führte sie zu 2 weiteren Sklaven, sagte „Das hier ist Bulma. PT304. Gerade angekommen. Sie wird in unserem Zimmer schlafen,"und ging.  
  
„Hi! Wer seid ihr? Was meint sie mit „unserem Zimmer? Und was ist PT304?" fragte Bulma die zwei. Sie hatten menschliches Aussehen und waren offensichtlich auch weiblich. Unterscheiden konnte man die beiden nur an ihren Haaren.  
  
„Ich bin Medae", sagte diejenige mit giftgrünen, langen Haaren.  
  
„Und ich bin Vamise", fügte die andere hinzu. Sie hatte kurze violette Haare.  
  
„Wir schlafen mit Kara zusammen in einem Zimmer. Und du wirst dann wohl mit in unserem Zimmer schlafen. Freut uns, dich kennen zu lernen."  
  
„Mich auch", meinte Bulma lächelnd.  
  
„Oh... und PT304 ist deine Nummer."  
  
„Nummer?"  
  
„Ja. P wie Palast, T wie Techniksklave. 304 ist deine Nummer."  
  
„Es gibt nur 304 Techniksklaven im Palast?"fragte Bulma ungläubig. Schließlich war dieses Schloss riesig.  
  
„Nö. Es gibt mehr, aber es sterben öfters welche, und die neuen Sklaven bekommen dann diese Nummern."  
  
„Ah ja... Und was macht ihr jetzt mit mir?"  
  
„Wir geben dir deine Alltagskleidung und zeigen dir dann unser Zimmer,", antwortet Medae fröhlich. Die beiden strahlten praktisch gute Laune aus. Das war auf Vegeta-sei sicherlich selten. Sie unterhielten sich weiter, während Bulma sich umzog. Endlich hatte sie auf diesem verdammte Planeten jemanden gefunden, mit dem man sich unterhalten konnte. Nicht dass sie viel von dem Planeten gesehen hatte, aber es war offensichtlich, dass man hier nicht besonders viel Freunde fand.  
  
„Ähm... ich kann meine alte Kleidung doch behalten?"  
  
„Nö. Geht nicht."  
  
„Was? Aber das ist eines meiner Lieblingsoberteile!"  
  
„Nun, dass interessiert Meister aber nicht. Anweisung. Du brauchst hier auch nicht schick auszusehen. Du hast ja deine Arbeitskleidung."Diese Arbeitungskleidung, die Bulma jetzt anhatte, bestand aus einem für ihren Geschmack zu unpraktischen Rock und einem zu losen T-Shirt auf dem groß „PT304"stand.  
  
„Na toll! Jetzt schreiben mir die Saiyajin auch noch vor, was ich anziehen soll! Solche Leute mag ich,"sagt Bulma schnaubend.  
  
„Du sollst sie nicht mögen, du sollst machen, was sie dir sagen. Wir haben einige gesehen, die das nicht taten, und wir haben keinen von ihnen wieder gesehen."Die 3 machten sich auf den Weg zum Sklavenquartier, um ihr ihren „Schlafplatz"zu zeigen.  
  
Es war schon verwunderlich, wie Medae dass so einfach sagen konnte. Ihr fröhliches Lachen lies sich einfach nicht von ihrem Gesicht vertreiben. Das machte sie zu einem Fels in der Brandung, der sicherlich vielen einen Halt gaben.  
  
Aber wie konnte man denn an einem so ernstes Thema mit einem Lächeln vorbei gehen? Wie konnte man fröhlich Laune haben, wenn um einen herum täglich Morde geschehen. Sollte man nicht versuchen, die bestehenden Verhältnisse zu ändern, anstatt sie zu akzeptieren?  
  
Vielleicht nicht, wenn man trotzdem glücklich werden kann. Doch Bulma würde vor Wut überschnappen wenn ihre Kameraden getötet würden... Sicherlich konnte man mit diesen Verhältnissen nicht zufrieden sein.  
  
Aber Medae und Vamise kamen von einer Rasse, mit anderen Idealen und Moralvorstellungen. Wer wusste, wie es dort zuging. Und wer wusste wie lange sie schon auf Vegeta-sei lebten.  
  
„Das klag jetzt sicherlich banal, aber wir wollen dich nur warnen. Vergesse nie, was wir dir gesagt haben."  
  
„Bei dem Prinzen musst du besonders vorsichtig sein,"fügte Vamise hinzu. „Hoffentlich läufst du ihm nicht über den Weg. Er ist für seinen Jähzorn bekannt. Wenn er eine unerfreuliche Nachricht bekommt, dann tötet er meistens den Überbringer. Als er einen Elitekämpfer tötete entschied sein Vater, dass es zu weit ging. Er schickte ihn auf die Eroberungsmission, von der er gerade zurückgekommen ist."  
  
„Hast du ihn schon gesehen? Er sieht wirklich gut aus."  
  
Bulma rollte ihre Augen. „Ich bin mit ihm hierher gekommen. Er ist ein arroganter Arsch", stellte sie klar. ‚Einen Fakt, den du nie vergessen darfst. Egal wie gut er aussieht..'  
  
„Shhh... wir könnten überhört werden. Bist du denn lebensmüde? Beleidige ihn nie in seiner Gegenwart oder derer anderer Saiyajin,"warnte Medae. „Sei froh, dass du noch lebst."Vielleicht waren ihre Worte doch nicht immer so ermunternd...  
  
„Wie auch immer, denk' immer positiv."  
  
„Das ist unser Motto."Beide grinsten. Ohja, das war ihr Motto.  
  
„Sag' mal,"fragte Bulma,„Was ist eigentlich mit Kara?"  
  
„Kara? Tagsüber arbeitet sie in der Küche. Aber sie ist ein Sexsklave von Radditz. Oft kommt sie nachts schwerverletzt in unserer Zimmer."  
  
„Was ist mit Regenerationstränken?"  
  
„Woher weißt du vom Regenerationstrank?"Bulma beschloss, diese Frage nicht zu beantworten. Nicht, dass sie eine Chance gehabt hätte, denn Vamise erzählte munter weiter. „Die Regenerationstränken stehen nur Saiyajins zur Verfügung. Sklaven benutzen sie nur, wenn ihr Besitzer eine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis gib und ein triftigen Grund dafür hat, die Tränke mit unwichtigen Sklaven zu belegen. Kara ist weder irgendwie bedeutend, noch lebensgefährlich verletzt und Radditz ist es vollkommen egal, ob sie geheilt wird oder nicht."  
  
‚Radditz... das ist doch Goku's Bruder. Ich habe immer schon gewusst, dass er ein Arschloch ist. Aber das...'  
  
„Sie ist erst seit einer Woche hier. Wir fragen uns wie lange sie noch unter uns weilen wird. Vermutlich nicht lange. Sexsklaven werden für gewöhnlich getötet, wenn ihr Herr genug von ihnen hat."  
  
„Doch ihr Schicksal ist eines von vielen und wir können ihr nicht helfen", Vamises Lächeln wurde ein wenig melancholisch... nur ein wenig.  
  
„Kann sich Radditz nicht eine Saiyajin Frau besorgen, anstatt sich an unschuldigen Sklaven zu vergreifen?"  
  
„So viele Saiyajin Frauen gibt es nicht. Sie sind nur ¼ der Bevölkerung. Und viele Saiyajin ziehen die stets neuankommenden Sklaven vor."  
  
„Barbarisch!!"  
  
Medae zuckte mit den Schultern. „Genug von diesem trübseligen Gedanken. Wir sind gleich da."Hier lag kein Teppich mehr auf dem Boden, und es gab fast keine Fenster. Die Gänge waren einfach nur schwarz. Medae und Vamise führten Bulma in ihren „Raum".  
  
‚Raum nennen sie das? Kajüte wäre treffender... Kaninchenkäfig wäre auch nicht unpassend... noch treffender wäre wohl Besenkammer – eine winzigkleine Kammer, in der man genutztes Werkzeug abstellt..' Vamise und Medae hatten Bulma in ihren „Raum"geführt. Und dort stand Bulma nun: Inmitten eines dunklen, aufgeräumten Raumes, in dem sie sich kaum bewegen konnte. Rechts und links von ihr befand sich jeweils ein Doppelstockbett, das die Bezeichnung „Bett"nicht verdient hatte, vor ihr ein heruntergekommener, steriler Metallschrankund hinter ihr die Tür.  
  
„Dort wirst du schlafen", sagte Vamise, die hinter ihr stand, auf das untere Bett des rechten Doppelstockbettes zeigend. ‚Ob es einen Unterschied macht, ob ich auf dem Boden oder diesem Ding schlafe? Auf dem Boden habe ich wenigstens genug Platz...und es sind mehr als 50cm bis zur Decke..' Bulma setzte sich vorsichtig (sie wollte sich nicht den Kopf stoßen) auf das Bett. Es war wirklich hart. Nicht so hart wie der Boden, aber immer noch viel zu hart. Nicht weicher als eine Isoliermatte.  
  
„Wie könnt ihr hier drinnen nur schlafen?"Am Fußende des Bettes lag eine Decke. Diese würde Bulma wärmen können, aber bequem sah sie nicht aus. Sie würde bestimmt kratzen.  
  
„Nun, wir sind müde. Und wir sind es gewöhnt", antwortete Vamise lächelnd „Man gewöhnt sich schnell daran. Es ist gar nicht so schlimm."  
  
„Nun,"sagte Medae, „Wir müssen wieder los. Dein Tag beginnt morgen. Ruh' dich noch schön aus."Sie packte noch einige für Bulma mitgebrachte Kleidung in den Schrank, und war schon am weggehen, als Bulma fragte: „Wo ist denn das Bad?"  
  
„Auf dem Gang", entgegnete Medae, „Dort gibt man auch die schmutzige Wäsche ab."  
  
„Ahja. Und sagt mal, haben alle Sklaven solch kleine ... uh.. Räume? Und ich dachte immer, ich wäre klein!"  
  
„Nein, nein. Größere Sklaven bekommen andere Räume. Meistens kommen Alien, die sich in Aussehen und Größe ähneln (und das gleiche Geschlecht haben) in einen Raum."  
  
„Also werden Familien zusammengehalten?"  
  
„Durchaus. Aber es ist selten, dass ganze Familien nach Vegeta-sei gebracht werden. Meistens sind es nur ganz spezielle Sklaven, die von Eroberungsmissionen mitgebracht werden."  
  
„Ahja. Und..."Bulma hatte noch so viele Fragen zu Vegeta-seis Gesellschaftssystem.  
  
„Ähm, Bulma, tut uns leid, aber wir müssen wirklich los, sonst bekommen wir noch Ärger..."  
  
„Ja... ja, natürlich"antwortete sie und versuchte, auf dem harten Bett zu schlafen.  
  
***  
  
Währendessen folgte Vegeta dem König auf dessen Verlangen in dessen Raum. „Das hier geht besser schnell. Was willst du?"  
  
Der König begann über Probleme Vegeta-seis, Verlauf von Eroberungsmissionen und anderem zu reden. Diese politischen „Diskussion"– oder auch der Monolog seines Vaters – interessierten Vegeta so gut wie gar nicht. Aber er es war Sitte, dem König Respekt zu zollen. Doch nach einer halben Stunde hielt er es nicht mehr aus. „Ist das alles?"fragte er ungeduldig. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."  
  
„Lass mich gefälligst ausreden! Lerne endlich, dein Temperament zu kontrollieren."  
  
„Hmpf..."Das hatte er unter Frieza schnell genug gelernt. Er hatte mehr Selbstbeherrschung als sein Vater sich träumen konnte. „Irgendetwas wichtiges?"  
  
„Ich habe beschlossen, dass du demnächst mit einem 3. Klassen Krieger trainierst."  
  
„Niemals!"Der Alte war übergeschnappt! Er musste doch trainieren, Super Saiyajin werden. Es war ihm fast egal, ob es ein 3.Klassen oder ein Elitekrieger war. Die Klassenordnung auf Vegeta-sei bedeutet ihm wenig. Sicherlich war das vor 15 Jahren anders gewesen, doch in diesen 15 Jahren hatte sich viel getan. Aber sie waren alle Schwächlinge! Und er würde nicht mit einem Schwächling trainieren. ‚Aber wenn der Bastard darauf besteht, bring' ich den 3.Klassen Idiot einfach um..'  
  
Der König wusste natürlich nichts von Vegetas Zukunft. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass der Junge einmal König sein würde, und das ihm noch einige Fähigkeiten dafür fehlten. Die Eroberungsmission schien nicht viel bewirkt zu haben. Der König bemerkte Vegetas tiefgreifenden Veränderungen nicht – noch nicht.  
  
Vegeta war stark. Nach der Paarungszeremonie würde er ihn töten und selbst König werden. Bis dahin waren noch 3 Jahre. Was bedeutete, dass Vegeta diese Fähigkeiten schnell lernen musste. „Und ob! Du wirst lernen, dein Temperament zu kontrollieren, und du wirst ihn nicht töten!"  
  
‚Soviel zu der einfach Lösung..'  
  
„Für deine Regierungszeit musst du noch einiges Lernen,"fuhr der König fort. Er hoffte nur, dass Vegeta das einsehen würde. „Und dazu gehört, dass du nicht herumlaufen und Saiyajins töten kannst, wenn du schlechte Laune hast!"  
  
„Für „meine Regierungszeit"brauche ich gar nichts lernen! Ich muss stärker werden. Das ist das einzig Wichtige. Und dafür brauche ich einen anständigen Gegner. Ich werde meine Zeit nicht mit einem 3.Klassen Idioten verplempern. Alle 3.Klassen Kämpfer sind schwach."‚Karkarott zählt nicht... er ist noch nicht mal ein richtiger Saiyajin... Verdammter Idiot!'  
  
„Du tust was ich dir sage!"rief der König wütend. Auf Vegeta-sei wurde die Rangordnung streng eingehalten, in der König über dem Prinzen steht. Auch, wenn der Prinz stärker war. Denn wenn der Prinz seinen Vater vor seinem 19. Lebensjahr tötete, so würde er niemals König werden können. „Ich habe den 3. Klassenkrieger streng prüfen lassen. Er ist stark genug. Du trainierst mit Bardock! Du kannst ja danach mit Nappa trainieren."  
  
„Bardock?"‚Ist das nicht Karkarotts Vater?' Wenigstens würde es interessant werden. Wenn er schon den Befehlen seines Vaters Folge leisten musste, dann könnte er wenigstens seinen Spaß haben.. „Schön! Sag' Bardock er soll übermorgen um 8:00 Uhr in meinem Trainingsraum sein."Er wendete sich zum Gehen. „Und ich will danach nicht mit Nappa trainieren."Damit war er aus der Tür, auf dem Weg zu seinen persönlichen Räumen, und später zum Gravitationsraum.  
  
Er ließ den schockierten König zurück. Das war viel einfacher als er erwartet hatte.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta trainierte die ganze Nacht und folgenden Tag im Gravitationsraum. Die Schwerkraft funktionierte wieder. Die Anspannung der Muskeln, der triefende Schweiß, die wachsende Erschöpfung taten ihm gut, konnten aber seine Gedanken nicht vertreiben.  
  
Er hatte die Wahl:  
  
Er konnte 1. für immer auf Vegeta-sei bleiben. Zu dieser Zeit war von der Bedrohung Friezas zwar noch nichts bekannt gewesen, aber Vegeta würde ihn in 2 Jahren besiegen. Bis dahin würde er längst ein Super-Saiyajin sein. Danach würde er auf die Erde fliegen, Kakarott töten und sich Unsterblichkeit wünschen. Erst einmal Herrscher des Universums könnte er eine Vertreter einstellen und den Rest seines unendlich langen Lebens tun und lassen was er wollte. Der kleine Nachteil keinen Sparring-Partner zu haben war leicht zu übersehen und die logische Folge des Wunsches, der stärkste zu sein. Der größere Nachteil, dass er damit leben musste, dass es in einer Parallelwelt vielleicht einen Kakarott gab, der stärker als er war, war schon schwerer zu übersehen.  
  
Was zu der 2. Variante führt: Er konnte wieder auf die Erde zurückkehren. Dies hatte jedoch viele Nachteile: Er war von völligen Idioten und Schwächlingen umgeben, die er auch noch am Leben lassen sollte, Kakarott lebte, und man zollte ihm einfach keinen Respekt.  
  
Was tun? Er würde die nächsten 2 Jahre hier bleiben, Super Saiyajin werden und Frieza besiegen. Dann würde er in seine Timeline zurückfliegen und Karkarott besiegen. Und dann würde er das Universum unterwerfen.  
  
Das klang gut. Da gab es nur ein kleines Problem: Er brauchte das Weib. Ohne sie würde er nicht zurückkommen, und sie war die einzige, die sich mit dem Gravitationsraum auskannte. Er musste sie um jeden Preis am Leben halten. Er musste etwas unternehmen, um ihr Überleben sicher zu stellen. Das Risiko, sie zu verlieren, war zu groß. Sie konnte immer auf Grund eines launischen Wutausbruch eines Saiyajin vom Erdboden verschwinden, oder sich durch ihre mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung selbst ihr Grab schaufeln. Und, angesichts ihrer unleugbaren Schönheit, standen die Chancen nicht schlecht, dass sie den unbefriedigten Trieben einiger Saiyajin zum Opfer fallen könnte.  
  
Dies war der Grund weshalb er am nächsten Morgen anordnen würde, dass Bulma zu ihm gebracht werden sollte, wenn sie respektlos oder nicht folgsam war. Die Saiyajin würden sie an ihrer Nummer erkennen, an die ein P rangehängt wurde. So würde sie nicht getötet werden und sie würde selten zu ihm gebracht werden, weil niemand ohne triftigem Grund bei ihm aufkreuzte.  
  
Er würde auch veranlassen, dass sie morgen Abend in sein Zimmer geführt würde. Dann würde er sie einweihen, und ihr ihr Schicksal vor Augen führen.  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken stellte er die Schwerkraft noch höher. Dieses Problem hatte sich erledigt. Und das Weib würde sich auch als unterhaltsam herausstellen. Seit langem hatte er ihren sorglos, glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck, und mit ihm ihr ganzes Leben, zerstören wollen. Sie verdiente es einfach nicht.  
  
Oh ja, es würde ihn amüsieren, sie zu demütigen, sie sich vor Schmerzen krümmen zu sehen, sie fügsam zu machen, sie zu brechen... Er hatte Zeit, und er würde sich Zeit lassen.  
  
***  
  
Während Vegeta im GR trainierte, lag Bulma wach. Sie konnte einfch nicht schlafen. Wie schnell sich das Leben verändern konnte, dachte sie. Und, wie so immer, wurde ihr erst jetzt bewusst wie glücklich sie gewesen war. Sie hatte eine Familie, gute Freunde, war intelligent, schön und reich, hatte demzufolge fast alles, was sie haben wollte und war überall anerkannt. Alle Leute mochten sie und akzeptierten sie. Was für mickrige Probleme die Streiterein mit Yamchu und ihre ständig freudige Mutter doch waren. Das einzige Problem waren die Androids gewesen, aber darum würden sich die Z fighters schon kümmern.  
  
Und hier? Hier hatte sie weder Familie noch Freunde, keinen, der ihr helfen würde oder an dem sie sich festklammern könnte. Sie war ganz auf sich alleine dem Tod gegenübergestellt. Sie zitterte. Hier hatte sie so gut wie keinen Besitz, war das niedrigste vom niedrigen, nur weil sie kein Ki hatte. Was für eine Erniedrigung! Doch das schlimmste war Vegeta...  
  
Die ganze Nacht war ein Desaster, denn Bulmas herumschwirrenden Gedanken waren nicht ihr einziges Problem gewesen. Das Bett war mindestens so unbequem wie sie vorausgesagt hatte, ihr war kalt, und gegen Mitternacht (20:00 Uhr) kam Kara in den Raum.  
  
Noch nie in ihrem Leben war Bulma so dankbar dafür gewesen, dass es dunkel war und sie Kara nicht sehen konnte. Der Geruch von Blut stach Bulma in die Nase, und sie konnte hören, wie Kara sich langsam in ihr Bett quälte. Und Kara weigerte sich jede Hilfe anzunehmen.  
  
Danach war es um Bulmas Schlaf entgültig geschehen.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen musste Bulma schon um 4:00 wieder aus dem Bett (man hatte sie bereits darüber aufgeklärt, dass ein Tag auf Vegeta-sei nur 20 Stunden hatte). Medae und Vamise brachten ihr neue T-Shirts, und entfernten die alten. Auf diesen stand jetzt „PT304P". Was das sollte, verstand sie nicht. Medae und Vamise verstanden das anscheinend auch nicht, und konnte ihr keine Erklärung auf diese Änderung geben. Was bedeutete das P? Und warum hatte man ihr nicht gleich gestern die richtigen T-Shirts gegeben?  
  
Das „Frühstück"in der Sklavenkantine war einfach grauenhaft. Sie war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob das überhaupt Essen war. Sie hatte eine braune zähe Flüssigkeit in einer Schüssel und eine längliche, weiche, braune Stange vorgesetzt bekommen. Die Flüssigkeit hatte sie gar nicht angerührt, doch von der Stange hatte sie einen kleinen Bissen genommen. Es war sehr bitter und erinnerte sie stark an eklige Medizin.  
  
Doch viele der anderen Sklaven aßen das Zeug. „Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen", hatte Medae, fröhlich wie immer, gesagt. „Es schmeckt gar nicht schlecht", hatte Vamise gemeint. „Kann ich deinen Rest haben?"hatte ein ihr unbekannter, riesiger rothäutiger Alien mit einer Schnauze gefragt. Sie hatte ihm ihren Teller mit Freude gegeben.  
  
Sie hatte seit gestern früh nichts mehr gegessen, und jetzt bekam sie ernsthaft Hunger...  
  
Und nun hatte Vamise sie zum Technikflügel geführt. Sie betraten einen Raum, der so etwas wie ein Eingangsbereich sein musste. Hier wurde anscheinend nicht geforscht, sondern die Sklaven registriert. „PT304"sagte Vamise knapp zu einem grünen Wesen mit 4 Beinen an, bevor sie sich mit einem knappen „Tschüss, ich muss gehen"von Bulma verabschiedete.  
  
Das grüne Wesen schien genau zu wissen, wohin es wollte. Bulma folgte ihm schweigend durch verschiedene Räume, in denen Bulma ganz verschiedenartige Alien an technischen Geräten arbeiten sehen konnte, bis das Wesen schließlich vor einem Saiyajin stehen blieb und sich kurz verbeugte.  
  
„PT304, Meister. Sie ist bei den Regenerationstränken eingetragen."  
  
Er entließ es mit einer abwinkenden Handbewegung und wandte sich an Bulma, die hinter dem Wesen gestanden hatte ohne sich zu rühren. Sie hatte Angst, doch gleichzeitig stieg Wut in ihr auf. Sie sollte irgendeinen Saiyajin „Meister"nennen und sich verbeugen? Wut stieg in ihr auf, gegen den hässlichen Typen, der vor ihr stand, sowie gegen die Sklaverei im Allgemeinen. Und das Wissen, dass sie nichts dagegen tun könnte, dass sie ihm hilflos ausgeliefert war, das steigerte sowie ihre Angst wie ihre Wut. Sie wusste, dass sie sich respektvoll verhalten musste.  
  
„Sklave, du wirst mit dieser Gruppe dort arbeiten. Ich erwarte Ergebnisse", sagte er gefühllos, auf eine Gruppe von Sklaven zeigend.  
  
„Ja... Meister."sagte sie sich verbeugend.  
  
***  
  
Die Regenerationstränke waren interessant. Die Leute, mit denen sie arbeitet waren zwar nicht so intelligent wie sie, aber wesentlich intelligenter als der Durchschnitt. Das Problem war nur, dass sie den ganzen Tag irgendwelche Regenrationstränke untersuchte, die zwar brillant waren aber Bulma nicht besonders interessierten, wenn es darum ging, wieder in ihre Zeit zurückzukehren.  
  
Sie hatte einfach keine Zeit, um etwas zu erforschen, damit sie diesen gottverdammten Planeten endlich wieder verlassen könnte. Sie kam einfach nicht dazu, sich mit diesem zeitverzerrendem Feld zu beschäftigen. Dieser „Meister"war immer anwesend, und er würde sie jeden Moment killen, wenn er sie dabei erwischte etwas anderes zu machen. Und wie sollte man sich konzentrieren, wenn man weiß dass man bei dem geringsten Fehler bestraft wird? Sie würde dies Tränke ja gerne mal in Ruhe betrachten, und sie war sicher, dass sie sicherlich schneller eine besseren Version des Trankes allein schaffen könnte, als mit der ganzen Gruppe und dem „Meister".  
  
Der Tag war um 17:00 zuende. Sie hatte bereits um 5:00 mit der Arbeit anfangen müssen, und nur eine halbe Stunde Mittagspause gehabt. Sie war müde. Das schlimmste an der Sache war, dass, zumal ein Tag auf Vegeta-sei nur 20 Stunden dauerte, sie (wenn sie um 18:00 schlafen ging) nur 6 Stunden Schlaf täglich hatte. Wie sollte sie das bloß durchstehen? Als sie zur Kantine laufen wollte (jetzt hatte sie soviel Hunger, dass sie selbst das braune Zeug essen würde), wurde sie bereits von Medae und Vamise emfangen.  
  
„Hi,"sagte Bulma freundlich. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"  
  
„Ähm... Prinz Vegeta erwartet dich um 18:00 in seinen Gemächern," antwortete Vamise zögernd.  
  
„Was??"rief Bulma schockiert aus. „Was will er denn?"  
  
„Wissen wir nicht,"erwiderte Medae kurz. „Folge uns, wir machen dich hübsch."Sie setzten sich in Bewegung.  
  
„Ihr macht mich hübsch?"fragte Bulma verdutzt, während sie den zweien folgte. „Das ist doch wohl nicht nötig..."  
  
„Oh doch! Anweisung! Wir können dich doch nicht so dreckig wie du bist unter die Augen des Prinzen führen."  
  
„Ich bin gar nicht so dreckig! Und es kann ihm doch völlig egal sein ob- "  
  
„Also erstens, machen wir dich schön ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht, und zweitens steigert es sicherlich deine Überlebungschancen wenn du nicht so schlampig aussiehst. Der Prinz hat es drauf, dich umzubringen, weil es respektlos ihm gegenüber ist, sich nicht herauszumachen."  
  
„Ich hab ja sowieso keine Wahl,"murmelte Bulma.  
  
„Was soll's,"meinte Vamise mit einer Fröhlichkeit, das einem schon fast übel wurde. „Wir hoffen nur, dass du heute Abend heile wieder ins Zimmer kommst. Und hier,"sie gingen durch eine solide Metalltür in ein großes Zimmer mit mehreren Bädern, „sind wir."  
  
Medae und Vamise bereiteten ein Bad für Bulma vor. Während Bulma badete, unterhielten sie sich weiter. Über das Leben von Medae und Vamise vor Vegeta-sei (daran konnten sich die beiden kaum noch erinnern), und über das Leben hier. Bulma versuchte dabei stets, von sich abzulenken.  
  
Nach dem Bad, reichte ihr Medae ein blaues Kleid, dass Bulma auch sofort anzog. Doch bevor sie in den Spiegel sehen konnte, wurde sie schon in einen bereitstehenden Stuhl gedrückt. „Du kannst dich im fertigen Zustand bewundern", sagten Vamise und Medae und begannen Bulma zu schminken und ihre Haare zurechtzumachen.  
  
Als Bulma sich dann nach einer halben im Spiegel besah, musste sie zugeben, dass sie wirklich umwerfend aussah. Sie trug ein langes, schulterfreies, dunkelblaues Kleid, das perfekt zu der Farbe ihrer hochgesteckten Haare passte. Es saß perfekt und brachte ihre weiblichen Züge gut zur Geltung, ohne viel Haut zu zeigen. ‚Wenigstens tragen sie auf Vegeta-sei dezente Kleidung.'  
  
Die drei machten sich schließlich auf dem Weg zum Prinzen. Vamise und Medae führten Bulma durch ein Labyrinth von Gängen, in dem jeder normale Mensch einen Woche brauchen würde, bis es sich darin zurechtfinden würde. Doch Bulma war kein normaler Mensch. Ihr Superhirn würde sich sicherlich schnell zurechtfinden.  
  
Je länger Bulmas zwei Führer sie durch das Labyrinth führten, desto nervöser wurden die zwei. Sie schienen sich nicht besonders auf das Ende ihrer Tour zu freuen. Sie hofften inständig, dass der Prinz seine Räume noch nicht aufgesucht hatte. Immerhin, so bestand eine kleine Chance, dass sie noch ein Weilchen in der Welt der Lebenden verweilen durften.  
  
Bulma freute sich auch nicht besonders darauf, Vegetas Gemächer zu erreichen. Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft, dem Bastard für eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen zu können, zumal sie absolut nicht in der Lage war, mit Vegetas Ego klarzukommen. Sich vor irgendeinem dummen Saiyajin zu verbeugen, war ja eine Sache – aber vor Vegeta? Sein wissendes Grinsen, sie zu demütigen, dass er mit ihr machen konnte, was er wollte, dass sie ihm wehrlos gegenüber stand, dass er gewonnen hatte, war fast zu unertragbar. Noch dazu kam der Schmerz, den er ihr zufügte... ihr Oberarm war noch lange nicht verheilt. Was wollte er eigentlich?  
  
Schließlich erreichten sie eine schwere eiserne Tür, die jedoch, im Gegensatz zu anderen Türen, mit Silber verziert war. „Wie sind da", flüsterte Vamise und klopfte zögernd an die Tür. Sie und Medaes begannen leicht zu zittern. ‚Oh Mann, er hat wirklich keinen guten Ruf..'  
  
Zu Medaes und Vamises Erleichterung öffnete nicht der allmächtige Prinz die Tür. Stattdessen sah Bulma eine große, rothaarige Frau. „Was wollt ihr?"  
  
„Ach, Hi Litori!" grinste Medae. „Der Prinz verlangte nach Bulma hier."  
  
„Oh.. Er war noch nicht hier. Sie wird warten."  
  
„OK, Litori. Wir gehen dann schon."Vamise wendete sich an Bulma. „Viel Glück, Bulma"  
  
„Ja, pass auf dich auf. Wir wollen dich wieder sehen."  
  
‚Die können einen ja ermutigen...'dachte Bulma. „Bis bald", sagte sie lächelnd und folgte Litori in die Gemächer des Prinzen.  
  
Der Raum mit seinen grauen Wänden, in dem sie sich jetzt befand wirkte fahl – nicht besonders gepflegt. Die 3 Türen deuteten darauf hin, dass dieser Raum nur ein Eingangsbereich.  
  
„Du wirst hier drinnen warten müssen", meinte Litori.  
  
„Oh... kann ich mich ein wenig umgucken?"  
  
„Um Gottes Willen, Nein! Du weißt schon - der Prinz..."Litori begann leicht zu zittern und fuhr nicht weiter fort, als ob Bulma sich den Rest denken könnte. Das konnte sie auch. Aber Litoris Verhalten verwunderte sie doch. „Wie lange bist du denn schon seine ... Sklavin?"fragte sie.  
  
„Erst seitdem er wieder zurück gekommen ist. Ich habe ihn nur kurz gestern gesehen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo er die Nacht und heute verbracht hat. Ich weiß nur, dass er ständig die Leute um ihn herum tötet. Und die nächste bin ich..."Sie zitterte noch stärker als zuvor. ‚Er hat ja wirklich einen schlechten Ruf..'  
  
„Sag mal... bist du die Sklavin die mit ihm auf dem Schiff überlebt hat?" fragte Litori schließlich.  
  
„Ja, ja die bin ich."  
  
„Weißt du, man hat sich schon gefragt, wie du das unverletzt überlebt hast..."  
  
„Ich bin nicht unverletzt..."  
  
„Aber trotzdem. Wie hast du es geschafft, von einer Reise mit ihm auf seinem Schiff mit nur einer kleinen Schnittwunde zurückzukommen?"  
  
Bulma war durchaus der Ansicht, dass ihre Wunde nicht nur „eine kleine Schnittwunde"war, aber das wollte Litori bestimmt nicht hören. „Ich weiß nicht,"log sie. „Er brauchte einfach eine Technikerin auf seinem Schiff."  
  
„Hhm.. und wie...ist er so?"  
  
„Umm..."was sollte sie sagen? „also ich kann jetzt eigentlich nichts positives sagen. Er ist eiskalt, gefühllos, nur auf sich bedacht... sehr auf seinen Titel und Respekt bedacht, was heißt er ist arrogant und hält sich für etwas besseres ... er ist ehrgeizig und rachesüchtig, und er vergisst nicht."  
  
„Ah ja"Litori sah Bulma überrascht an „Und wie, uh, geht er mit einem um?"  
  
„Nun, es kommt darauf an, wer du bist. Wenn du stärker bist als er, dann hasst er dich. Egal was du tust. Du kannst die netteste Kreatur im Universum sein – er hasst dich trotzdem. Allein deshalb, weil du existierst. Aber es hat den Vorteil, dass er dich nicht umbringt."  
  
„Wenn ich stärker als er wäre, dann wäre ich nicht hier! Erzähl mit etwas, was ich gebrauchen kann!"sagte Litori mit Nachdruck. So ängstlich war sie anscheinend gar nicht.  
  
„Wenn du jemand bist, den er braucht, dann wird er dich nicht sofort umbringen", fuhr Bulma unbeirrt fort. „Wenn du unter dem Schutz von jemanden stehst, der stärker ist als er, dann gilt dasselbe. Ich weiß nicht, wie er mit jemanden umgeht, der ihm wichtig ist, und ich bezweifle, dass es jemals einen solchen jemand gegeben hat. "  
  
„Na toll... und wie geht er mit jemandem wie mir um?"  
  
„Uhm.. ich denke, es ist ihm egal, ob du lebst oder nicht. So fern du ihn nicht reizt, wird er dich leben lassen. "Das klang hoffentlich nicht zu demotivierend.  
  
„Noch irgendwas?"fragte Litori.  
  
„Ach ja, du weißt schon", Bulma grinste. „Zolle ihm den Respekt, den er verdient. Und seiner Meinung nach verdient er eine ganze Menge..."  
  
Litori sah sie schockiert an. In ihren Augen war Bulma eine der verrücktesten Person, die sie je getroffen hatte. Wenn Litori etwas von Irrenanstalten gehört hätte, dann hätte sie gesagt, Bulma gehöre in eine. Vor ihr stand ein Mädchen, höchstens 15 Jahre alt, dass mit dem Prinzen alleine in einem Schiff eine Reise überlebt hatte. Und dann kam dieses Mädchen hier an und machte sich über ihn lustig – nicht direkt, aber indirekt, und durchaus deutlich. Wusste sie nicht, dass sie in seinen Gemächern war, und dass er jeden Moment hereinkommen konnte?  
  
Und sie erzählte ihr, sie sollte den Prinzen nicht reizen? Glaubte sie etwa, sie erzählte ihr etwas Neues? Aber sie hatte ihr etwas Neues erzählt. Woher wusste sie diese Dinge überhaupt? Hatte sie sie sich zusammengereimt? Sie saß jetzt ruhig auf den Fußboden, und schien sich anscheinend auf das Kommende mental vorzubereiten. Doch das komische war, dass sie nicht zitterte.  
  
So warten sie, bis die Tür aufging und der Prinz den Raum betrat.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta betrat selbstzufrieden seine Räume. Bulma müsste schon zu ihm gebracht worden sein. Und das war sie auch. Befriedigt sah er, dass sie, genauso wie seine neue Sklavin vor ihm kniete.  
  
„Sklave, geh' mir aus den Augen, und bereite das Essen vor,"befahl er der neuen Sklavin. Diese verließ den Raum schnell, ein wenig verwirrt und gleichzeitig erleichtert. Aber Vegeta beachtete die Sklavin nicht. Er betrachtete Bulma.  
  
„Steh' auf,"befahl er, und sie tat es. Das Kleid das sie trug zeigte wenig Haut, brachte ihr weiblichen Züge aber stark zur Geltung. Ihr blauen Haare, ihre cremige Haut, ihre trotz ihres jungen Alters ausgeprägten weiblichen Züge gefielen ihm. Sie wirkte kindlich, was durch die immervorhandene Unschuld in ihren Augen noch verstärkt wurde. Doch diese Unschuld, dachte er verschmitzt, würde er ihr bald nehmen. Doch trotz der Unschuld spiegelte sich in ihren intelligenten Augen geistige Reife wieder. Man merkte, dass sie in Wahrheit wesentlich älter als ihr Körper war. Man sah, dass sie bereits einiges erlebet hatte.  
  
Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass sie wunderschön aussah.  
  
Sie stand einfach nur still da, und wartete, dass er sie ansprach. Gehorsam stand ihr gut, dachte er. Vielleicht sollte er sie als seine persönliche Sklavin einstellen, um ihr ihre Niederlage täglich bewusst zu machen. Um sie dafür zu bestrafen, dass sie einst glaubte, sie wäre ihm ebenbürtig. Um ihr täglich ihren wahren Platz vor Augen zu führen: ihm zu dienen, wie alle anderen auch.  
  
„Du scheinst dich an deine neue Stellung zu gewöhnen,"bemerkte er. Sie schaute weg, antwortete nicht. Er sagte nichts weiter, beobachtete sie nur. Es schien, er könnte sie stundenlang beobachten. Ihr Körper war perfekt.  
  
Schließlich sprach sie. „Warum hat man mich zu dir gebracht?"  
  
Sie hatte noch viel zu lernen. Sie duzte ihn immer noch, und benutzte keinen Titel, und sah ihn mit ihren blauen Augen an. Nun, er hatte genug Zeit es ihr beizubringen.  
  
„Was hast du über dieses zeitzerzerrendes Feld erforscht?"  
  
„Gar nichts,"sagte sie mit einer monotonen Stimme.  
  
„Was soll das heißen?"  
  
„Ich hatte keine Zeit, das Feld zu erforschen. Meinem Meister würde es sofort auffallen, wenn ich etwas anderes machen würde."Ihre Stimme war ein wenig lebhafter, und ihre faszinierenden Augen schimmerten wütend. Aber sie war noch längst nicht so heißblütig wie normalerweise. Sie hielt offenbar Distanz zu ihm.  
  
„Du willst mir sagen, dass du gar nichts darüber herausgefunden hast?" zischte er zornig.  
  
„Erraten,"sagte sie einfach, aber die versteckte Ironie war deutlich zu hören.  
  
Nun, sie musste lernen, dass dies nicht eine Antwort war, die er hören wollte. Sie wirkte noch nicht einmal sehr überrascht, als er sie wieder gegen die nächststehende Wand drückte. Ihre Augen schimmerten wütend, gleichzeitig konnte er ihre aufkommende Angst riechen. „Werd' mir ja nicht frech,"zürnte er.  
  
„Okay, okay..."  
  
Er drückte sie fester an die Wand, bis der Schmerz auf ihrem Gesicht sichtbar wurde.  
  
„Ja... ja, Prinz Vegeta."  
  
„Besser,"knurrte er. „Und jetzt sag' mir, was du zu tun gedenkst, um Informationen zu diesem zeitverzerrenden Feld zu bekommen."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht,"antwortete sie kurzangebunden. Vegeta deutete ihre kurzen Antworten als Zeichen von Unterwürfigkeit, und nicht als das, was es wirklich war. Es war das normale Verhalten von Erdfrauen, wenn sie mit jemanden nicht mögen oder nichts mehr mit jemanden zu tun haben möchten: Sie redeten nicht mit derjenigen Person.  
  
„Nun, du wirst dir etwas einfallen lassen. Wir werden hier 2 Jahre bleiben, und dann werden wir zurück fahren."  
  
„2 Jahre?"  
  
„Bis dahin werde ich längst Super Saiyajin sein. Ich werde mich an Frieza rächen, und dann werden wir zurückkehren."  
  
„2 Jahre?"fragte sie wieder ungläubig. Sie hatte wohl geglaubt, sie wäre in 2 Wochen schon wieder zu Hause.  
  
„Irgendwelche Einwände?"fragte er bedrohlich.  
  
„N...nein."  
  
„Gut. Geh jetzt. Du hast schon genug meiner Zeit verplempert. Ich will noch etwas essen."Er wendete sich zum gehen, als Bulmas zarte Stimme ihn fragte: „Ähm... wie komme ich denn zu meinem Raum zurück?"  
  
Er seufzte. „Sklave!"rief er und einige Momente später erschien eine sehr verängstigte und sich verbeugende Litori.  
  
„W... Was wollt ihr, eure Majestät?"fragte sie ängstlich.  
  
„Bring' sie zurück zu ihrem Quartier, da sie offensichtlich zu blöd ist, es selber zu finden,"befahl Vegeta.  
  
„Natürlich, eure Hoheit."Litori verbeugte sich nochmals. Sie ging mit Bulma in Richtung Ausgang. „Raumnummer?"fragte sie kurz.  
  
„Äh... ich weiß nicht,"antwortete Bulma leise und „ähm.. ich bin mit Vamise und Medae in einem Raum.  
  
„Wirklich? Den kenne ich. Ich habe frühe dort geschlafen,"entgegnete Litori. „Komm."Sie verbeugte sich nochmals, und Bulmas tat das, zu Vegetas Befriedigung, nach einer kleinen Zögerung auch.  
  
Schließlich öffnete Bulma die Tür, hinter der sich das endloses Labyrinth von Gängen befand, doch bevor sie den Flur betreten konnte, kam ihr ein Saiyajin entgegen. Ein offensichtlich weiblicher Saiyajin. „Wer bist du, Sklave, und was hast du hier verloren?"kommandierte diese.  
  
Bulma wich ein Stück zurück, zeigte jedoch nicht den erwarteten Respekt. Genaugenommen zeigte ihre Antwort überhaupt keinen Respekt: „Wer ich bin steht groß auf meinem T-Shirt, mein Name interessiert ja hier keinen und ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich es fertiggebracht habe, auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten zu landen."  
  
Vegetas erste Reaktion war einfach nur Fassungslosigkeit. Er war erstaunt von Bulmas Mut und Dummheit zugleich. Er begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen, ob sie es trotz seiner Maßnahmen hinbekam, sich umbringen zu lassen. Es war fast so, als ob sie das wollte.  
  
Es ist natürlich unnötig zu erwähnen das der weibliche Saiyajin, Fraise war ihr Name, äußerst wütend war. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihr je ein Sklave so frech gekommen war. „Unverschämte Sklavin!"rief sie während sie einen Ki-Ball in ihrer Hand formte.  
  
Vegeta schritt rechtzeitig ein. „Lass' sie, Fraise,"befahl er, und Fraise gehorchte sofort. Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken, verbeugte sich kurz vor Vegeta und starrte Bulma wütend an.  
  
„Warte hier Fraise. Ich denke ich muss noch etwas klären,"er sah Bulma zornig an. „Komm, Sklave."  
  
***  
  
Später konnte sich Bulma kaum noch an die folgenden Sekunden erinnern. Weder an die Geschehnisse, noch an ihre Gefühle. Sie war in einem Schockzustand gewesen, hatte die schnellen Bewegungen um sich herum nicht einmal wahrgenommen.  
  
Wie Fraise kochend vor Wut einen Ki-Ball formte, wie sie ihn nicht abschießen konnte, da sie von Vegeta's Stimme aufgehalten wurde, Litoris schockiertes und verängstigtes Gesicht, all das rauschte an ihr vorbei.  
  
Doch seine Stimme manifestierte sich in ihrem Gedächtnis. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihr Leben rettete. „Lass' sie, Fraise."Und dann setzte die Erinnerung ein.  
  
Fraise senkte ihre Hand, während Litori schwach auf den Boden plumpste. Und über allen ertönte Vegetas Stimme, kalt und kontrolliert. „Warte hier, Fraise. Ich muss noch etwas klären."Er wendete sich an Bulma. „Komm, Sklave."  
  
Sie folgte ihm langsam und schweigend. Sie fluchte nicht, sie war nicht wütend, sie hatte auch keine Angst. Sie war einfach geschockt. Doch mit jedem Schritt gewann sie ein wenig Zeit, um sich wieder zu fassen. Mit jedem Schritt gewann sie ein Stück ihres alten Selbst zurück.  
  
Sie folgte ihm in das Speisezimmer- oder besser in die Speisehalle. Der Raum war riesig, und an seinen schwarzen Wänden waren rote Drachenbilder. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein sehr langer schwarzer Tisch, vermutlich aus Ebenholz. Auf dem Tisch waren Essenssachen aufgetürmt. Viel Fleisch, Soßen, die verdächtig nach Blut rochen und aussahen, aber auch Früchte, Brot und andere Sachen, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte.  
  
Als Vegeta die Tür geschlossen hatte, hatte sie ihren Schockzustand überwunden. Und das war auch gut so. Denn sobald die Tür geschlossen war, packte Vegeta sie an den Schultern und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Das dritte Mal innerhalb zwei Tagen. Doch diesmal war er furios.  
  
„Ahhh"schrie sie. Diesmal tat er ihr wirklich weh. Und seine Augen waren so kalt.  
  
„Wie kann man nur so gedankenlos sein?,"zürnte Vegeta, der sich offensichtlich zu beruhigen versuchte. „Bist du nicht mal in der Lage, die einfache Anweisung respektvoll zu sein, zu befolgen? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"  
  
Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Denn sie hatte sich gar nichts dabei gedacht. „Ich... Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Sie war mir unsympathisch. Und dann habe ich irgendwie instinktiv reagiert. Ich war ja auch nicht wirklich unhöflich. Ich habe nur gesagt, was ich dachte."  
  
„Wie kannst du es wagen? Wie kannst du es wagen, dich meinen Befehlen so offen zu widersetzen? Wie kannst du es wagen, dich fast umbringen zu lassen? "schrie er.  
  
Langsam bekam Bulma Panik. „Ich... ich wollte es nicht..."was sollte sie sagen?  
  
„Und das ist alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast? Ich denke es ist längst überfällig, dir eine Lehre zu erteilen,"und mit diesen Worten trat er einen Schritt zurück und formte einen kleinen Ki-Ball, der ihr die größtmöglichen Schmerzen bereiten würde, und sie für eine lange Zeit bei Bewusstsein halten würden.  
  
Bulmas Gesicht wurde totenbleich, „Ve... Vegeta.... nein..."doch er feuerte den Ki-Ball ab. Dieser ereichte sie in Sekundenschnelle, schleuderte sie gegen die Wand, zerriss ihre Haut, brach viele ihre Knochen und quetschte einige ihrer inneren Organe. Sie glitt an der Wand herunter und blieb bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegen. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich, sie ertrank förmlich darin. Eine Folterqual, ein Höllenpein. Sie wünschte so sehr, ihn einfach vergessen zu können, in ihm ganz zu ertrinken bis alles schwarz wurde... doch sie wurde nicht ohnmächtig.  
  
Sie sah Vegeta nicht mehr, hörte aber noch seine erboste Stimme und das zuknallen der Tür. „Dummheit muss bestraft werden."  
  
***  
  
Vegeta betrat den Eingangsraum, immer noch erbost über Bulmas Verhalten. Wütend dass er sie so sehr brauchte, dass es ihn treffen würde, wenn sie sterben würde. Zornig über seine eigenes Zögern sie zu bestrafen. Erzürnt über die versteckten Gedanken die sich fragten, ob er sie nicht ein wenig zu hart getroffen hat, und, was am schlimmsten waren, ihre weitaufgerissenen blauen Augen...  
  
„Sklave,"richtete er sich an die neue Sklavin. „Bring' sie,"er deutete auf die Tür zum Esszimmer, „morgen um 2:00 in einen Regenrationstrank. Nicht früher und nicht später. Und jetzt verschwinde."  
  
„Ja, ihre Majestät,"sie verbeugte sich und ging.  
  
Dann wandte Vegeta sich Fraise zu. Sie lehnte, sichtlich unzufrieden, aber nicht so unzufrieden wie er, gegen eine Wand. „Warum kamst du in meine Gemächern? Ich habe dich nicht hierher bestellt,"fragte er zornig.  
  
„Ich..."sagte sie mit einer verführerischen Stimme „dachte Ihr könntet eine Abwechslung gebrauchen."  
  
„Hmm... was für eine gute Idee..."Er konnte eine Ablenkung gut gebrauchen.  
  
***  
  
...Und während Bulma in unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen lag, hörte sie von weit her lustvolles Stöhnen ...  
  
***  
  
A\N : Also das war ein langes Kapitel :) Also ich würde mich natürlich ganz doll freuen, wenn ihr fleißig reviewen würdet. Freu mich über eure meinung :)  
  
Ich würde auch gerne mal ein paar Fragen stellen:  
  
Ich bin ja erst neu bei fanfition.net und ich fände es echt toll, wenn mir jemand erklären könnte, wie man die Schrift kursic schreiben kann. Ich habe gewissen Passagen kursiv auf word, aber es wird nicht auf ff.net übertragen.  
  
Und dann wollte ich noch was zu der story fragen. Ich gib mir ja Mühe mich zu verbessern, und deshalb würde ich mich auch über (konstruktive) Kritik freuen. Ist die ganze Unterhaltung mit Medae und Vamise zu langes Gebrabbel? Sollte man so etwas lieber kürzen, da man es sowieso nur überfliegt und weiter scrollt zur nächsten Szene? Soetwas sieht wahrscheinlich jeder anders, aber es würde mich einfach mal interessieren. Danke ^^ 


	3. Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen

Vorschau: Es war ein Spiel nach seinen Regeln. Er bestimmte die Spielregeln und er teilte sich selbst alle Waffen und Rechte zu. Ihm standzuhalten war ein Triumph, ein Unentschieden das Höchste was sie erreichen konnte. Ihn einmal, auch nur für einen winzigen Moment geschlagen zu haben – das bedeutete unter ihren derzeitigen Lebensbedingungen die Welt.  
  
A/N: Danke für eure reviews. Sie bedeuten mir echt was! Hoffe, das kapitel gefällt euch...  
  
Disclaimer: Früher war ich eitel, heute weiß ich, dass ich die besten fanfics der Welt schreibe (dank meinen 5 reviews)!! Macht mich das Akira Toriyama???  
  
Fate has many faces  
  
Kapitel 3:  
  
Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen  
  
„Was man am eigenen Leibe erfahren hat, das überzeugt einen allemal mehr  
als das, was man nur vom Hörensagen kennte. Die leibliche Erfahrung verschafft dem durch sie erworbenen Wissen eine unmittelbare Gewissheit,  
die durch bloße Worte nicht mehr in Frage gestellt werden kann. Was der Körper derart in sich aufgenommen hat, gehört einem Erfahrungsbereich an,  
den Sprache nicht erreicht. [...]  
  
Nicht zufällig bedeutet dabei, etwas am eigenen Leibe erfahren zu haben,  
fast immer, etwas erlitten zu haben; Schmerzerlebnisse graben sich am  
tiefsten in den Körper ein und hinterlassen deshalb die dauerhaftesten  
Spuren. Was hier gespeichert wurde, ist gültig, ohne das es dazu  
Argumentation bedürfte. Fühlen macht glauben.  
  
Dieser Zusammenhang ist seit je instrumentalisiert worden: als Strafe.  
Strafe sucht den unmittelbaren Zugang zum Körper; sie zielt auf eine bewusste Dressur ohne den Umweg über Einsicht, denn sie soll ja gerade die Realität als etwas vorführen, das nicht mehr hinterfragt werden kann; sie will deshalb die bestehenden Verhältnisse nicht in den Kopf, sondern in den Körper einschreiben; und zurecht heißt es, dabei vergehe einem Hören und  
Sehen. Prügel ist der letztgültige Beweis, dass die Dinge sind, wie sie  
sind, und dass sie so bleiben werden.  
  
„Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen": Das ist das Ultimatum des Mächtigen; es ist sozusagen die letzte Warnung, den Worten Taten folgen zu lassen; wer  
dieses Ultimatum missachtet, ist selber schuld: Er war gewarnt worden,  
hätte es wissen können, und hat sich die Konsequenzen nun selbst  
zuzuschreiben; er zwingt den Mächtigen geradezu zum Handeln. [...]  
  
„Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen", ist damit aber auch das ultimative Gebot der Verinnerlichung. Es etabliert den zunächst äußerlichen Zwang als  
inneren; es ist der Ursprung des Gewissens, mit dessen Aufrichtung man lernt, sich die in der Kindheit erlittenen Gewalt nun ein Leben lang selbst  
anzutun, um sie nicht mehr spüren zu müssen.  
  
Denn die Verinnerlichung der äußeren Gewalt hebt diese scheinbar auf; sie lässt nun den Gestraften selbst als Urheber seines Leidens erscheinen und nimmt den Strafenden aus jeder Verantwortung. Aus dem „der Vater hat mich  
geschlagen", ist ein „ich habe die Schläge verdient"geworden; das  
Verhältnis von Täter und Opfer hat sich verkehrt [...].  
  
Strafe und Verdrängung sind so auf das innigste Verbunden. Beide erfüllen  
eine ähnliche Funktion: Beide schaffen ein System von Verhaltensweisen, dass der bewussten Kontrolle entzogen ist, das Handeln deshalb aber um so  
sicherer bestimmt. Ähnlich der Verdrängung erzeugt die Strafe einen  
Wiederholungszwang, dem man sich nicht entziehen kann, weil er einen  
unmittelbaren, eben nicht durch Sprache vermittelten Zugriff auf den eigenen Körper hat. Strafe will dem Gestraften die Entscheidungsfreiheit  
über sein Handeln ein für alle Male entziehen.  
  
Wer also im nachhinein behauptet, er sehe den Sinn einer Strafe ein, die ihn einst getroffen hat, der unterliegt einer fatalen Selbsttäuschung: Mit  
Hilfe von Strafe etwas gelernt zu haben, schließt aus, es jemals aus Einsicht zu tun. Strafe ist uneinsichtig. Wäre sie einsichtig, bedürfte es  
ihrer nicht."  
  
Aus: „Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen"(Martin Ehlert)  
  
###### Schluss Kapitel 2:######  
  
Bulmas Gesicht wurde totenbleich, Ve... Vegeta.... nein... doch er feuerte den Ki-Ball ab. Dieser ereichte sie in Sekundenschnelle, schleuderte sie gegen die Wand, zerriss ihre Haut, brach viele ihre Knochen und quetschte einige ihrer inneren Organe. Sie glitt an der Wand herunter und blieb bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegen. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich, sie ertrank förmlich darin. Eine Folterqual, ein Höllenpein. Sie wünschte so sehr, ihn einfach vergessen zu können, in ihm ganz zu ertrinken bis alles schwarz wurde... doch sie wurde nicht ohnmächtig.  
  
Sie sah Vegeta nicht mehr, hörte aber noch seine erboste Stimme und das zuknallen der Tür. Dummheit muss bestraft werden.  
  
Vegeta betrat den Eingangsraum, immer noch erbost über Bulmas Verhalten. Wütend dass er sie so sehr brauchte, dass es ihn treffen würde, wenn sie sterben würde. Zornig über seine eigenes Zögern sie zu bestrafen. Erzürnt über die versteckten Gedanken die sich fragten, ob er sie nicht ein wenig zu hart getroffen hat, und, was am schlimmsten waren, ihre weitaufgerissenen blauen Augen...  
  
Sklave, richtete er sich an die neue Sklavin. Bring sie, er deutete auf die Tür zum Esszimmer, morgen um 2:00 in einen Regenrationstrank. Nicht früher und nicht später. Und jetzt verschwinde.  
  
Ja, ihre Majestät, sie verbeugte sich und ging.  
  
Dann wandte Vegeta sich Fraise zu. Sie lehnte, sichtlich unzufrieden, aber nicht so unzufrieden wie er, gegen eine Wand. Warum kamst du in meine Gemächern? Ich habe dich nicht hierher bestellt, fragte er zornig.  
  
Ich... sagte sie mit einer verführerischen Stimme dachte Ihr könntet eine Abwechslung gebrauchen.  
  
Hmm... was für eine gute Idee... Er konnte eine Ablenkung gut gebrauchen.  
  
...Und während Bulma in unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen lag, hörte sie von weit her lustvolles Stöhnen ...  
  
###### Und weiter geht's... ######  
  
Die 4 Stunden, die Bulma in Höllenschmerzen verbrachte, waren die schlimmsten ihres Lebens. Sie hätte gut auf sie verzichten können und sie wünschte, sie könnte sie vergessen. Doch das war leider nicht so einfach möglich. Es tat so weh. Der Schmerz riss sie förmlich auf. Er war zu betäubend, als das sie hätte Schreien können und zum Weinen hatte sie nicht genug Kraft. Sie versuchte, sich von ihrem Körper zu distanzieren, und zu warten, bis der Schmerz endlich nachlas. Jeder Mensch kann sich in Zeiten schlimmster körperlicher Qual in sein tiefstes Inneres zurückziehen, die Seele kann sich förmlich auf kleinsten Raum verschanzen kann. Obwohl das Herz weiter Blut durch den ganzen Körper pumpt, erfährt man Teile seiner selbst, als gehören sie nicht dazu. Man wird fast zu einer unbeteiligten Beobachterin.  
  
Doch das schlimmste war gewesen, dass sie nicht wusste, was mit ihr geschehen würde, wie lange sie dort liegen würde, ob er sie einfach verbluten lassen wollte.  
  
Schlussendlich hatte Litori sie zu einem Regenrationstrank gebracht, die bläuliche Flüssigkeit umgab sie und ihre Schmerzen waren nicht mehr. Sie ließ sich in den Schlaf gleiten.  
  
Sie wurde durch ein lautes Piepen geweckt. Der Trank öffnete sich, sie stieg (nackt) hinaus. Vor ihr stand ein Techniksklave und Litori. „Vollständige Heilung,"sagte der Techniksklave und reichte ihr neue Kleidung.  
  
Litori verließ den Raum, und Bulma folgte ihr. „Danke,"sagte sie kurz.  
  
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken,"erwiderte Litori. „Der Prinz gab Anweisung, dich in einen Regenrationstrank zu bringen."  
  
„Das hätte er aber auch früher tun können!"  
  
„Er sagte ‚Bring' sie morgen um 2:00 in einen Regenrationstrank. Nicht früher und nicht später'"  
  
„Bastard"knurrte Bulma vor sich hin.  
  
„Pass auf, wie du über ihn redest. Ich verstehe ja schon nicht, weshalb er dich leben lässt und dich sogar in einen Regenrationstrank bringen lässt. Das ist so gar nicht seine Art. Wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, dann war er dir gegenüber sehr gütig. Ich wäre schon längst tot, wenn ich so mit Fraise geredet hätte. Wieso lässt er dich bloß am Leben?"  
  
„hmm,"meinte Bulma nur, da sie nichts besseres zu erwi1dern wusste und wechselte dann schnell das Thema. „Sag' mal, wie spät ist es eigentlich?"  
  
„Es ist 3:30. Ich führ' dich zur Kantine."  
  
Das tat sie dann auch und verabschiedete sich. Es gab noch nichts zu essen, die Essenausgabe begann erst um 4:00. Bulma war die einzige in der Kantine, die anderen schliefen noch, und sie war froh darüber. Endlich hatte sie Zeit für sich selbst.  
  
Es fiel ihr schwer zu fassen, dass Vegeta es wirklich getan hatte. Sie hatte sehr wohl verstanden, dass sie eine Dummheit begangen hatte, und dass sie das so bald nicht wieder wiederholen würde. Es war völlig unnötig gewesen. Warum hatte er es getan?  
  
Wie kannst du es wagen, dich meinen Befehlen so offen zu widersetzen?  
  
Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet, weil er sie am Leben brauchte. Vielleicht war er deshalb so wütend auf sie, weil es ihm missfiel, auf sie angewiesen zu sein(was für eine Logik)? Und dafür musste sie jetzt büßen. Wenn er sie nicht in die Hölle schicken konnte, dann würde er ihr halt die Hölle auf Erden bringen.  
  
Anscheinend wollte er sie zu seiner Sklavin machen, die er herumkommandieren konnte, wie er wollte.  
  
Ich denke es ist längst überfällig, dir eine Lehre zu erteilen  
  
So ein Scheißkerl! Eingebildeter, arroganter Arsch. Was bildete er sich nur ein? Sie hatte ihm ein Jahr lang Unterkunft gewährt, und so dankte er ihr das! Und es würde immer schlimmer werden, so länger er auf diesem Planeten bleiben würde. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, ihm eine Lehre zu erteilen. Sie war niemandes Sklavin, und schon gar nicht seine. Sie würde sich nicht von ihm beherrschen lassen!  
  
Doch was tun?  
  
Er war so viel stärker als sie. So leid es ihr tat, er war ihr einfach überlegen. Pistolen konnten ihm nichts anhaben, und auch keine andere Waffe konnte ihm ernsthaften Schaden zufügen. Und entwickeln konnte sie auch nicht einfach eine andere Waffe.  
  
Ganz zu schweigen davon, das sie gar keine Zeit hatte irgendetwas zu entwickeln.  
  
Das einzige, was ihr blieb, war ihn mit ihrer Intelligenz zu besiegen. Na toll. Wie sollte sie das denn zu Stande bringen? Vielleicht war irgendetwas mit dem GR zu machen. Sie würde auf eine sich bietende Gelegenheit warten zu müssen.  
  
Und bis dahin? Was würde sie tun, wenn sie noch einmal das Pech hatte, ihm zu begegnen? Sie zitterte bei dem Gedanken. Die vorherige Nacht war allzu frisch. Sie würde alles tun, um eine Wiederholung des Vorfalles zu vermeiden (natürlich würde es noch wesentlich schlimmer werden, wenn sie es tatsächlich schaffen würde, Vegeta auf die Knie zu zwingen, aber das, dachte sie grimmig, war es wert).  
  
Bis sie ihre Rache bekam würde sie also seinen „Befehlen"brav folgen, um ihre Haut zu retten, ihn bei Laune zu halten und ihn nicht verdächtig zu machen.  
  
Die halbe Stunde verging schnell. Sie aß mit Vamise und Medae, was sie jedoch bereute, zumal die beiden schon über „den Vorfall"aufgeklärt schienen.  
  
„Hey Bulma, Litori hat uns schon erzählt, was abgelaufen ist. Ist schon ein starkes Stück, dass er dich am Leben gelassen hat, findest du nicht?"  
  
Oh je! Bulma seufzte innerlich, dies war nicht das Thema über das sie reden wollte und schon gar nicht mit Medae und Vamise. „Ich find's ein starkes Stück, dass er mich erstens verwundet und mich dann zweitens Stunden lang bluten lässt,"antwortete Bulma miesgelaunt.  
  
Das war natürlich die falsche Antwort gewesen, wie Bulma an den offenen Mündern ablesen konnte. „A...aber Bulma! Du solltest ihm dankbar sein! Ich meine, er hat dich ja nur- "  
  
All die aufgestaute Wut, vor allem auf ihn, aber auch die dummen Bemerkung ihrer Mitleidenden, kam jetzt zu Tage. Bulma sprang zornig auf, haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch und unterbrach sie wütend. „Ich soll ihm dankbar sein?? Er lässt mich Höllenschmerzen durchleben, und ich soll ihm dankbar sein? Vielleicht soll ich auch noch zu ihm hingehen und „Danke"für seine Güte mich nur ein wenig gequält zu haben sagen?"  
  
„Aber Bulma, so darfst du das nicht sehen!"versuchte die erstaunte Medae (deren Mund sich noch mehr geweitet hatte) „Und pass' auf, was du sagst. Schrei nicht so rum!! Wenn das jemand hört, dann könnte das... em.. schlimme Folgen haben. Und ich meine wenn es stimmt, was Litori gesagt hat, und du Fraise wirklich so unrespektvoll geantwortet hast, dann- "  
  
„Wenn es stimmt, dass ich Fraise wirklich so unrespektvoll geantwortet habe, und damit mein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt habe, dann wäre ich wohl sehr wohl in der Lage gewesen, die Schlussforderung, dies nicht zu wiederholen, selbst zu machen. Wenn er glaubt, er müsse mir was beibringen- "  
  
„Also, hast du ihr nun unrespektvoll geantwortet?"  
  
„Das kommt auf die Definition von „unrespektvoll"an,"erwiderte Bulma spitz. "Und ich wollte sagen, dass, wenn er glaubt, er müssen mir was beibringen, er sich kräftig geschnitten hat."  
  
„Aber... so was muss doch bestraft werden! Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen, das weiß doch jeder."  
  
„WAS?"rief Bulma ungläubig aus. Wo sie das her hatte, war ihr unbegreiflich. „Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen? Willst du etwa damit ausdrücken, ich hatte es verdient?"  
  
„Nunja...."antwortete Medae zögernd, „um es direkt auszudrücken: ja."  
  
Das hätte Bulma nicht erwartet. Wutentbrannt stand sie auf, ließ ihr Frühstück liegen, und tobte ( entgegen Medaes Warnung so laut, das der halbe Saal ihre Worte vernahm): „Das glaub' ich einfach nicht. Ihr steckt doch in der gleichen Haut wie ich! Euch würde doch genau das Gleiche passieren! Nicht nur findet ihr euch damit ab, sondern ihr findet diesen Zustand auch noch normal?"  
  
„Aber Bulma, hier sind die Dinge nun mal anders, als du sie kennst. Du musst dich nur daran gewöhnen. Die Dinge sind, wie sie sind, und so werden sie auch bleiben."  
  
„Nur, weil ihr nicht die geringste Anstrengung macht, aus dieser Situation herauszukommen,"schrie sie und rannte aus der Kantine. Sie konnte das einfach nicht fassen. Sie hatte alles erwartet, nur nicht das. Was für ein Tag und er fing gerade erst an!  
  
4 Stunden später, kurz vor 8:00, betrat der 3.Klassen Krieger Bardock den zur Zeit unbenutzten Trainingsraum des Prinzen. Ein Gesandter des Königs hatte ihm die Nachricht überbracht, dass es mit Prinz Vegeta trainieren sollte. Natürlich konnte er sich nicht widersetzen.  
  
Bardock hatte keine Ahnung, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Der Prinz trainierte nie mit einem 3.Klassen Krieger, selbst wenn es einer der stärksten war. Es machte keinen Sinn. Oder ob es eine Strafe war? Doch was hatte er getan? Und warum sollte sich der Prinz persönlich darum kümmern?  
  
Es sei denn.. aber woher sollte er es wissen? Doch wenn er es wüsste...  
  
Nun, er war, so oder so, dem Untergang geweiht. Training mit Prinz Vegeta endete selbst für viele Elitekämpfer mit dem Tod...  
  
Der Vollstrecker ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Wütend, weil er sein Training unterbrechen musste, betrat er den Raum, worauf Bardock sofort auf die Knie fiel. Das wurde erwartet. Es zeigte Respekt, Unterlegenheit, Unterwürfigkeit, Loyalität.  
  
„Steh' auf,"befahl der Prinz und Bardock erhob sich langsam, ohne Angst zu zeigen. Er fragte sich, woher der Prinz kam. Doch niemand, nicht einmal Bulma, wusste, dass Vegeta im Gravitationsraum gewesen war.  
  
„Was ist?"fragte Vegeta verärgert. „Ich hab' nicht ewig Zeit. Greif' mich an!"  
  
Mit diesem Befehl hatte Bardock nicht gerechnet, aber er befolgte ihn wie jeden anderen Befehl und griff mit einem kräftigen Faustschlag an.  
  
Doch der Prinz parierte jeden einzelnen seiner Faustschläge und Tritte ohne sichtbare Anstrengung, und mit jedem parierten Schlag vergrößerte sich Bardocks Wut und Resignation. Er hatte keine Chance. Nicht einmal sein Geheimnis würde ihm helfen können. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass der Prinz stark war, aber er hätte sich nicht träumen lassen, dass er so stark war. Und er wusste noch nicht einmal, dass Vegeta sich zurück hielt.  
  
Nicht nur Bardock's Wut stieg, sondern auch Vegetas Langweile. Das war einfach Zeitverschwendung. Nach circa einer halben Minute entschied er, dass es endgültig genug war und versetzte Bardock einen harten Schlag in die Magengegend.  
  
Bardock blieb die Luft weg und er krümmte sich qualvoll zusammen. Doch der Prinz ließ ihm keine Zeit Luft zu holen, sondern packte ihn am Arm und schleuderte ihn an die Wand. Bardock schlug hart mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und glitt an ihr herunter, eine Blutspur an der Wand hinterlassend. Keuchend versuchte er, sich an der Wand abzustützen um wieder aufzustehen. Erst langsam nahm die verschwommen Welt um ihn herum wieder Formen an, bis er schließlich seinen Blick auf den Prinzen richtete.  
  
„Du bist erbärmlich,"sagte dieser verächtlich und sammelte Energie in seiner Handfläche. Gerade soviel, dass Bardock noch bei Bewusstsein bleiben würde. Und er feuerte.  
  
Gnadenlos schoss die Energie auf Bardock zu. Und nur für einige Sekunden verbreitete eine schreckliche Hitze und schleuderte Bardock noch einmal gegen die Wand. Die Welle presste seinen Körper gegen die Wand, zerfetzte seine Kleidung, drückte seine Lungen zusammen, quetschte seine inneren Organen sodass er glaubte, sei Herz würde stehen bleiben.  
  
Bardock sank zu Boden, wo er geschlagen liegen blieb. Er versuchte sich zu erheben, aber seine Bemühungen waren vergebens. Jeder Knochen, jeder Muskel, jeder Atemzug bereitete ihm Schmerzen. Er konnte den Prinzen nicht sehen, aber er konnte ihn hören.  
  
„Du unterdrückst dein Ki,"sagte er ganz gelassen, gleichgültig, kalt. „Ich erwarte dich in 10 Tagen, 17:00 in meinen Gemächern."Bardock hörte seine Schritte, wie der Prinz, weder hastig noch langsam, den Raum verließ und Bardock seinen Gedanken und kaltem Entsetzen überließ.  
  
Er wusste es.  
  
Die 5 folgenden Tage vergingen für Bulma und Vegeta in unterschiedlicher Schnelle.  
  
Für Bulma vergingen die folgenden Tage sehr, sehr langsam. Die Arbeit war zwar nicht uninteressant, sie hatte aber bei weitem nicht genügend Freiheit um kreativ zu werden, das Essen war jämmerlich, ranzig, stinkend und dreckig, und dementsprechend überaus ekelhaft, sie hatte nicht genug Schlaf, durfte nie ihre Meinung sagen und staute Wut in sich auf. Noch einmal ablassen konnte sie diese Wut nicht, denn, so sehr er ihr missfiel, Medae hatte Recht, es war unklug großen Aufstand zu machen (und Bulma hielt sich für eine sehr kluge Frau). Sie hatte sich nicht mit Medae und Vamise versöhnt, keinen weiteren Kontakt mit Kara geknüpft, sonst auch keine Freunde, war somit ganz auf sich allein gestellt und ohne Freunde in ihrem kümmerlichen Leben.  
  
Das einzig positive war, das sie Vegeta noch nicht über dem Weg gelaufen war, aber ein wirklicher Trost war es nicht. Wie lange sollte sie noch so leben? Sie hatte noch nicht mal ein Ziel, was sie anstreben konnte. Das einzige Ziel war zu überleben. Aber wäre es nicht viel einfacher, Selbstmord zu begehen? Das hätte außerdem noch den Vorteil, dass sie Vegeta gewaltig eins auswischen würde. Sollte er doch sehen, wie er ohne sie klar kam!  
  
Aber Selbstmord begehen? Ihr Leben beenden nur weil ein blöder Schwanzträger (er trug gleich 2) der Ansicht ist, er müsste ihr das Leben zu Hölle machen? Sicher nicht! Sie würde mit dieser Situation irgendwie klarkommen und ihm beweisen, dass man mit Bulma Briefs eben nicht machen konnte was man will.  
  
Vegeta trainierte währenddessen (bis auf Essenpausen und die „Abwechslungen"mit Fraise) Tag und Nacht im Gravitationsraum. Sein Vater ließ ihn in Ruhe, man zollte ihm den langvermissten Respekt, und seine Kampfkraft verbesserte sich stetig. Kurz, die Dinge gingen ihren gewohnten Gang.  
  
Das Weib hatte er seit dem Vorfall nicht mehr gesehen, obwohl es ihn reizte, zu sehen wie viel von ihrer Freude am Leben übriggeblieben war. Bald würde sie so sein, wie die anderen. Was doch ein wenig physischer Schmerz bewirken konnte, dachte er grinsend. Obwohl, vielleicht hatte er es ein wenig übertrieben? Sie hätte es auch da ohne verstanden... Unsinn! Sie hatte immer noch nicht begriffen, wer hier das sagen hatte. Je mehr desto besser, sagte er sich, und ignorierte die in ihm nagende Frage ob er sie denn wirklich ganz zerbrechen wollte, ob er ihren blauen Augen den Glanz nehmen wollte.  
  
Für viel Gedanken blieb nicht viel Zeit, er hatte ein Ziel, verfolgte es hartnäckig, und war diesem auch schon nahe: er brauchte jetzt vor allem einen Auslöser, um Super Saiyajin zu werden.  
  
So wäre es wohl auch noch einige Zeit weitergegangen, ein Tag glich dem anderen, doch dann ging der Gravitationsraum kaputt, und es gab nur eine Person, die in der Lage war, diesen schnell und sicher zu reparieren...  
  
Vegeta ging wutschnaubend in seine Gemächer. Es machte ihn jedes Mal rasend, wenn der Gravitationsraum nicht machte, was er wollte. Es brachte ihn aus seinem gewohnten Rhythmus und kostete zu viel kostbare Zeit. Schlimmer noch, er konnte nicht einfach zu ihr hingehen, und sie so den Gravitationsraum schnellstmöglich reparieren lassen. Es würde schon Verdacht genug erregen, dass er das Weib ständig zu sich rief. Er befahl seiner Sklavin das Weib so schnell wie möglich aufzutreiben.  
  
Litori suchte Bulma bei ihrem Meister auf. Der Meister schien zwar verblüffte, ließ aber kein Wort darüber verfallen. Bulma ging nach einer Verbeugung. Sie war reichlich unruhig. Was wollte er jetzt schon wieder? Sie hatte ihre letzte Begegnung noch gut in Erinnerung, und war nicht besonders heiß auf eine folgende.  
  
Die Onna kam endlich. Hatte ja auch lange genug gedauert. Inzwischen hatte sie gelernt, sich zu verbeugen, dachte er mit Genugtuung. Er schickte die Sklavin weg und hatte nun Zeit, sich Bulma genauer zu betrachten. Sie sah ihn mit ihren blauen Augen fragend an, deren es nicht gelang ihre Angst zu verstecken. Die schmerzvolle Nacht hatte ihr offensichtlich gut getan, dachte Vegeta selbstzufrieden.  
  
Ihr Körper hatte sich verändert, sie wirkte müder, schwächer, und gleichzeitig soviel reifer, zumal ein großer Teil der ihm so verhassten Naivität und kindlichen Unschuld geschwunden war. Ihre Willenskraft sah man ihr an, Demütigung und Schmerz hatten sie noch nicht zerstören können. Er hatte Zeit genug sie zu brechen. Die Frage war nur, wie viel von ihr er brechen wollte. Die Vorstellung glasiger blauer Augen und einer immerzu und ohne Nachdenken gehorchende Bulma, wiederstrebte ihm.  
  
Würde sie nicht viel mehr leiden, wenn sie sich ihrer Position bewusst war und damit auch bewusst leidete?  
  
Er trat einige Schritte auf sie zu, bis er ihre Angst riechen konnte. Sie ging einige Schritte rückwärts, die Angst war stärker als zuvor, die Erinnerung saß tief.  
  
Trotz allem nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen, und fragte: „Weshalb hast du mich holen lassen?"  
  
„Der Gravitationsraum ist kaputt,"bemerkte Vegeta.  
  
„Das weiß ich, sonst wäre er ja schließlich nicht in die Luft gegangen."  
  
„Du hast mich falsch verstanden. Das Schiff war vielleicht defekt, aber die Schwerkraft funktionierte noch. Reparier' die Gravitationskraft."  
  
„Willst du damit etwa sagen, du hättest im Gravitationsraum trainiert?" fragte sie ungläubig.  
  
„Natürlich. Beeile dich und sorge dafür, dass er vernünftig repariert wird. Es weckt langsam Verdacht, dass du ständig hier bist."  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich, was alles hätte passieren können, wenn du in einem kaputten Gravitationsraum trainierst?"fragte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme mit sichtlicher Anstrengung ihre Wut in Zaum zu halten, doch sie schien ihre Zurückhaltung zu überwinden. Die Wut war stärker als die Angst. Glaubte sie etwa wirklich, sie hätte ihm etwas zu sagen? Er würde sie allmählich von dem Gegenteil überzeugen.  
  
„Du kannst doch nicht einfach in einem unüberprüften Raumschiff trainieren! Was, wenn das Schiff wieder in die Luft gegangen wäre?"zischte sie leise.  
  
„Ich denke das ist jetzt nicht von Bedeutung. Hör' auf rumzudiskutieren"er ließ Ki in seiner rechten Handhälfte aufblitzen, „und reparier den Gravitationsraum sofort,"knurrte er.  
  
Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut. „Wie kannst du es wagen? Nur weil du stärker bist, meinst du, du wüsstest mehr über den Gravitationsraum und könntest meine Warnung in den Wind schlagen? Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Glaub' nur nicht ich werde ihn jetzt mir nichts dir nichts reparieren. Wenn er kaputt ist, dann trainierst du wenigsten nicht weiter in dem Ding!"  
  
Jetzt war auch Vegeta erbost. „Ich dachte, wir hatten dieses Gespräch schon einmal,"sagte er kalt, kontrolliert, ohne die geringste Gefühlsregung. „Kleine Wunden hatten so schnell deine Einstellung geändert."Schneller, als sie mit den Augen blinzeln konnte, hatte sie eine Schnittwunde, genau an der vorherigen Stelle, die im Regenrationstrank geheilt worden war.  
  
Vegeta stand wieder ruhig in ein bis zwei Metern Abstand zu ihr. Er ging einige Schritte auf sie zu, und sie trat zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stand. „und ich hatte auch schon gesagt, dass ich es nicht dabei belassen würde,"flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und fügte ihr eine zweite Schnittwunde am linken Oberarm zu. Das Blut quoll hervor, und er kämpfte gegen den unmittelbaren Impuls, es zu kosten. Sie würde deliziös schmecken.  
  
Sie kämpfte gegen ihn an, versuchte, ihn von sich weg zu drücken. „Nicht... bitte...ah...bitte... hör' auf."  
  
Es war wirklich immer die gleiche amüsante Prozedur. Erst war sie ängstlich, doch dann sträubte sie sich und ihre Wut griff über, doch ein paar kleine Schmerzen würden sie wieder abkühlen und sie wimmerte wie alle anderen. Unterhaltsam.  
  
„Dann folgst du mir jetzt sofort, und reparierst den Gravitationsraum so schnell wie möglich."Er wartet ihr Nicken ab, und machte sich dann schnurstracks auf dem Weg zum Gravitationsraum.  
  
Wütend folgte Bulma ihn. Dies ging zu weit. Wenn sie nicht bald was unternehmen würde, dann würde es zu spät sein. Der Gravitationsraum war genau die richtige Gelegenheit, es ihm heimzuzahlen.  
  
Wie konnte er es wagen? In dem kaputten Ding ohne Nachdenken zu trainieren. Das schlimmste an der Sache war, dass ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass nicht nur Vegeta sie am Leben brauchte, sondern auch umgekehrt. Vegeta war ihr Rückfahrtticket (wenn auch erst in zwei Jahren) auf das sie keines Wegs verzichten wollte.  
  
Und seine „Prinz"-Getuerei musste endlich aufhören. Glaubt er wirklich, er könnte sie beherrschen? Sie zu demütigen, zu erniedrigen, sie in elende Lebenskonditionen versauern zu lassen (zum Teufel, sie hatte nicht mal was vernünftiges zu essen), ihr zu sagen, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatte, ihr körperlich Schmerzen zuzufügen... irgendwo hörte es auf! Sie würde den Gravitationsraum sabotieren.  
  
Sie war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie Vegeta nicht umbringen konnte (denn sonst wäre sie wirklich aufgeschmissen), und dass, zumal er am Leben bleiben musste, er eine fürchterliche Wut auf sie haben würde. Sie war sich durchaus bewusst, dass die Nacht die sie vor fünf Tagen durchlebt hatte vermutlich nichts gegen die kommende sein würde... aber das war es ihr Wert. Ihr Selbstbewusstsein brauchte Bestätigung. Sie war ja so viel intelligenter als er.  
  
Und so sabotierte sie den Gravitationsraum. Wenn er ihn anschalten würde, würde die Schwerkraft nicht auf 500G wie gewöhnlich, sondern auf 700G springen... sie baute eine Videoverbindung ein, so dass sie das ganze wunderbar beobachten würde.  
  
Die Tatsache, das Vegeta ihr wie gewohnt beim Reparieren zuschaute, erschwerte zwar ihr Vorhaben, erhöhte aber unglaublich ihre Genugtuung. Da sabotierte sie unter seinen Augen die Schwerkraft – und er bemerkte es noch nicht einmal.  
  
„Fertig,"lächelte sie ihn an und wischte sich einige Schweißperlen von der Stirn. „Du kannst jetzt trainieren. Was mache ich jetzt? Es ist erst 15:00, geh' ich wieder zurück in die Techniklabors?"  
  
„Hn."  
  
Sie machte sich auf den Weg. Doch sie ging nicht zu den Techniklabors, sondern suchte sich ein stilles Plätzchen, von dem aus sie in Ruhe beobachten konnte. Sie fummelte ein kleines schwarzes Gerät mit Bildschirm aus ihrer Tasche, schaltete es an und beobachtete Vegeta's Niederlage.  
  
Es spielte sich alles so ab, wie Bulma es sich gewünscht hatte. Als Vegeta ahnungslos den Gravitationsraum in Betrieb nehmen wollte, sprang dieser nicht auf die gewünschten 450 G, sondern auf 700 G.  
  
Und Bulma beobachtete triumphierend, wie Vegetas Gesicht sich vor Anstrengung, sich auf den Beinen zu halten und vor Wut verzehrte. Eine kurze gelbe Aura blitzte kurz um ihn auf, verschwand jedoch so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Vegeta war nicht unbesiegbar, sein Oberkörper fiel auf den Boden.  
  
Sie kostete jeden Moment ihres Triumphes aus. Er gab ihr ihr Ego zurück. Er gab ihr die Bestätigung, dass sie mehr als ein nichtsbedeutender „Sklave" war. Dieser Triumph zeigte, dass sie trotz allem besser als Vegeta war.  
  
Dies war ein Spiel nach seinen Regeln. Er bestimmte was sie war und was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Er besaß alle Macht. Macht über Leben und Tod, Macht über ihren Körper, Macht über den Willen aller Saiyajin, denn er war der Stärkste von allen. Ohne ihn wäre sie längst Tod, ihr Leben gehörte buchstäblich ihm, denn er konnte mit ihm umspringen, wie er wollte. Und er wollte es zur Hölle machen.  
  
Es war ein Spiel nach seinen Regeln. Er bestimmte die Spielregeln und er teilte sich selbst alle Waffen und Rechte zu. Ihm standzuhalten war ein Triumph, ein Unentschieden das Höchste was sie erreichen konnte. Ihn einmal, auch nur für einen winzigen Moment geschlagen zu haben – das bedeutete unter ihren derzeitigen Lebensbedingungen die Welt.  
  
Diesen Triumph musste man genießen. Bulma schaltete die Freisprechanlage an, und sagte rachevoll: „Unterschätze niemals Bulma Briefs. Du wirst dich noch lange an den Tag erinnern, da eine mickrige Sklavin dir gezeigt hat, was es heißt, intelligent zu sein, Prinz Vegeta."  
  
„Glaube nicht, dass du ungeschoren davon kommen wirst, Schwächling"zischte er, und er schöpfte aus unbekannten Reserven neue Kraft. Eine gelbe Aura bildete sich von neuem um ihm, und diesmal stand er auf, und erreichte die Steuerung des Gravitationsraumes. Er schaltete die Schwerkraft aus, und schrie wutschnaubend: „OH ja, Weib, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du diesen Tag nie vergessen wirst. Höre meine Worte, du wirst dies bitter bereuen."  
  
Wohin gehen? Was tun? Was hatte sie getan? Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?  
  
Es gab keine Möglichkeit zu flüchten... es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Sie würde einfach zurück zum Techniklabor gehen, und so tun, als ob nichts geschehen war.  
  
Langsam, taumelnd, ging sie zurück. Mechanisch antwortete sie das vertraut gewöhnte „Ja, Meister". Es war eine Sache, 4 Stunden in Schmerzen zu liegen. Aber auf Schmerzen zu warten, die ohne Zweifel geschehen würde, gegen die man sich nicht wehren konnte, und die so unberechenbar waren wie Vegeta, das war fast noch schlimmer. Diese den ganzen Körper erfassende Furcht, die kreisenden Gedanken, den Wunsch sich hinzusetzten und sich ganz der Angst hinzugeben, die Unfähigkeit, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren und zu vergessen... sie glaubte, das alles war so tiefgreifend, dass sie diesen Gefühlszustand niemals vergessen könnte.  
  
Wieder holten Medae und Vamise sie ab und führten sie zum Prinzen , nachdem sie Bulma „zurechtgemacht"hatten. Und diesmal war es Bulma, die mehr Angst hatte als Medae und Vamise, auch wenn sie es besser versteckte. Vegeta hasste Schwäche, und sie wusste es.  
  
Als Bulma Vegetas Gemächer betrat, war Vegeta zu ihrer Überraschung nicht da. Sie kauerte sich in eine Ecke und wartete. Nun würde kommen, was kommen müsste.  
  
Der Prinz kam nach einer Stunde. Er hatte mit Soldaten trainiert, um seinen Frust herauszulassen. Er konnte Bulma nicht umbringen, er musste sich etwas anderes, etwas besseres ausdenken. Und dafür musste er seine Selbstbeherrschung zurückgewinnen. Er hatte Zeit, und bei Bulma würde er sich Zeit lassen. Er würde sich beherrschen, um das Spiel nicht vorzeitig abzubrechen. Der Gewinner stand bereits fest, und er würde den Sieg auskosten, indem er sich Zeit ließ. Er überlegte sich gut, was er mit ihr vorhatte.  
  
Er betrat die Gemächer, in denen das Weib in einer Ecke kauerte. Gut so. Sie wusste, dass etwas auf sie wartet, dem sie sich nicht entziehen konnte.  
  
„Steh' auf,"kommandierte Vegeta, und sie leistet ihm stumm Folge. Gut so. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihm nicht in die Augen blickte. Stattdessen blickten ihre Augen auf einen unbestimmten Fleck auf dem Fußboden. Er trat auf sie zu. Sie bewegte sich nicht.  
  
Er war immer noch zornig. Sehr zornig. Sie würde es zu spüren bekommen. „Sag mir, Bulma, was genau soll ich jetzt tun?"flüsterte er. Er ging weitere Schritte auf sie zu, bis er sie schließlich erreichte. Sie blickte weiter auf den Fußboden und gab keinen Laut von sich. Er spürte ihre Angst, obwohl sie sich bemühte, sie nicht zu zeigen. Er konnte die Angst riechen. Es gefiel ihm schon immer, anderen Leuten Angst einzuflößen. Es zeigte seine Macht über sie. Ihre Angst befriedigte ihn besonders, denn er wusste, dass er sich seinem Ziel näherte.  
  
Er hob ihr Kinn. „schau mir in die Augen,"zischte er bösartig, kalt und kontrolliert. Er musste ihr eingestehen, dass sie ihre Angst gut versteckte. Ihr Mut beeindruckte ihn. Er hatte Saiyajin gesehen, die wegen weniger um Gnade winselten, und sie hielt trotz ihrer Angst stand. Es hatte etwas würdevolles, wie sie so da stand, in einem langem, weißen Kleid mit langen Ärmeln (vermutlich um ihre Schnittwunden zu kaschieren), und gleichzeitig wirkte sie zierlich. Wie jemand besonders wertvolles, für den man sich Zeit nehmen will, um ihn zu zerbrechen.  
  
Oh ja, er hatte Zeit. Zwei Jahre. Und er würde diese Zeit nutzen. Sie würde nie mehr unbekümmert im Schloss herumlaufen können. Nein, sie würde unter seiner Obhut bleiben. Und er würde den leisesten Verstoß bestrafen.  
  
„Was soll ich tun, nun, da du dich mir offen widersetzt hast?"fragte er, und ihre blauen, schimmernden Augen blickten hasserfüllt in seine.  
  
Nun, da war er, der Hass. Er würde sie von innen auffressen, und es würde nichts mehr von der glücklichen und unschuldigen Kreatur übrigbleiben. Er würde ihr Leben und ihren Willen zerstören. Denn sie hatte immer noch Willen. Wie unterwürfig sie auch scheinen mochte, im inneren war sie aufmüpfig. Sie beherrschte ihr falsches Spiel. Doch er würde nicht noch einmal darauf hereinfallen, er würde es aufdecken, und er würde es ihr austreiben.  
  
„Was erwartest du, nun, da du mich beinah besiegt hättest?"fragte er weiter. Sie antwortete immer noch nicht. Er schüttelte sie und zischte „Antworte mir!!".  
  
Sie zitterte. Ihre Lippen bebten süßlich, sie suchte nach Worten, bevor sie endlich antwortete „Ich.. weiß nicht. Du wirst deinen Sieg auskosten."  
  
„Oh ja, das werde ich .. ich werde dich brechen,"flüsterte er, „wir haben Zeit dafür. Du wirst etwas Neues kosten dürfen. Wie wäre es mit der Hölle, diesmal?"  
  
Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, und es gefiel ihm. Sie nickte kurz. Er hatte sie nie so furchterfüllt gesehen. Es befriedigte ihn, ihren Charme auch nur für einen kurzen Moment gebrochen zu haben.  
  
Sie war wunderschön, wenn sie blass war. Und er hatte sich etwas ganz besonderes für sie ausgedacht. Er würde sie fühlen, ganz fühlen, und es würde ihr wider Willen gefallen. Er würde sie seinen Namen schreien lassen, und er würde ihren von sich selbst angewiderten Blick genießen.  
  
„Ein paar kleine Schmerzen wirkten immer Wunder,"sagte er, und streichelte sacht über die Schnittwunden, die er ihr zugefügt hatte. „Aber sie halten nicht lange an. Du hast ein schlechtes Gedächtnis, meine Sklavin. Wir werden etwas Neues ausprobieren... du wirst meine Konkubine."Oh ja, er würde eine Waffe besitzen, von der sie sich mehr fürchtete als von allen anderen, und er würde jeden kleinsten Fehlstoß auf die Art bestrafen, die ihr am meisten Weh tun würde.  
  
Sie verstand das auch. Die Überraschung und ihr Entsetzen spiegelten sich in ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen wieder. „Bitte WAS??"  
  
Vorschau: Er betrachtete Bulma weiter. Sie war mit ihren Arbeiten fertig, und - nach einigem Zögern und einigen bösen Blicken seinerseits - verbeugte sie sich kurz vor ihm und ging dann. Seit langem war ihm aufgefallen, wie umwerfend schön sie aussah. Er grinste.  
  
Die nächste Runde würde im Bett ausgetragen werden. 


End file.
